Demi-Muggle
by ViolaBuddy4Life
Summary: In this sequel to Muggle Magic, Ava Crowley gets another golden ticket that leads her not only to the Wizarding World of Harry Potter but to our favorite camp: Camp Half Blood. Now joined with the Seven demigods as well as Thalia and Nico, will Ava be able to help Harry or will she just screw up his life even more?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I'm back with a new story! This one still is about Ava but...with a twist. Hope y'all like it! Please review with comments on how I can make it better. Will do reviewer responses if I get reviews. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own HP or PJO/HOO. Only Ava. **

**Before you read further: this is a sequel to my 1st fanfic, Muggle Magic. I recommend that you read that story first to get the general idea on what's going on. **

Ava:

"Finally," I said as I opened up my beat up copy of _Harry Potter and the Order of Phoenix. _After what happened to me last year, all I wanted was to return to my normal life and relax. I did not want to think about what happened. Even though I originally thought that it was only a dream: a crazy, wonderful, and scary dream, the wand laying on my desk told another story. Every once in a while I picked it up to see if it works and am always upset when it doesn't. It seemed like the magic I had during last year was only a fluke.

I opened up my book to get drawn into the story when a glint of gold caught my eye. "Oh no. Not again," I said as I turned to the back cover of the book. A golden ticket fell out of the binding and drifted calmly down to the ground. I reached down to pick it up, dread and worry weighing me down. On the slip it read:

**Ticket to Camp Half Blood and Platform 9 ¾. To enter both, say "Blessed by Hecate" to gain access. Demi-muggle.**

I started to freak out. Now I was not only going to go back to Hogwarts but going to travel to America to visit Camp Half Blood. I quickly turned the ticket over, seeing a handwritten note scrawled on the bottom of the page, "Sorry to bring you back into everything Ava, but this is an emergency. You need to travel to Camp Half Blood and retrieve some demigods that you will act as a guide for. Hecate will be by shortly after you retrieve this to take you to CHB. Sincerely, Dumbledore."

The second I finished reading the note, a bright flash erupted next to my bed. As the smoke cleared, I saw a gorgeous women in purple robes standing royally next to my bed.

"Hello Ava Crowley. I'm Hecate," the women said calmly as she stepped closer. Remembering how Hazel acted during _House of Hades,_ I responded,

"Lady Hecate, what an honor. What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to serve as your transportation to America. I also need to bless you so that you can do magic again," Hecate said, holding out her arm. I looked around my room before my eyes stopped on my wand. I reached over and put it in my pocket before grabbing the goddess's arm as the world went black.

Annabeth:

After sitting still and browsing on my computer for what felt like a few hours, I shut down my computer and turned toward the door to my cabin. "Where is Percy?" I wonder right as the door burst open and a very wide-eyed and nervous son of Poseidon ran in and shut the door behind him.

"What happened, Percy? What did you do this time?" I asked while rolling my eyes, already used to Percy's antics.

"Nothing. Just heard that Chiron and Mr. D are looking for us," Percy said, out of breath.

"Oh, well, that can't be too bad. Let's go," I said reasonably, seeing that I am a daughter of Athena.

"But Annabeth, I heard that someone else is with them," Percy started before leaning in toward me. "I heard rumors about a mortal wizard."

"Now you're being silly. Let's just go," I said firmly while grabbing Percy's arm and dragging him out of my cabin and toward the Big House.

Thalia:

Nico and I are confused. We were just on our way to a McDonalds to enjoy some quality cousin time when an Iris message popped up in front of our faces. After a quick glance, we saw that it was only Chiron.

"Nico, Thalia, sorry to disrupt your day, but this is urgent. Please come back to camp and to the Big House immediately," Chiron said rushed before waving his hand through the connection, cutting it off.

Nico turned to me as we both sighed and rolled our eyes. Looked like we had a quest. I quickly grabbed my cousin's arm so we could shadow travel back to camp. Maybe there would be time for McDonalds later...

A few moments later, I found myself standing outside the Big House. Nico and I exchanged a look and started walking inside when we heard complaining.

"Please Annabeth. Let's just not go. I don't want another quest now after killing Gaea. I need a break!" Percy said as he was getting dragged along the ground behind Annabeth.

"Too bad," she said sternly. "We're already here and…look…there's Thalia and Nico. Oh and look, the rest of the seven. It's not just us," Annabeth said calmly as she walked over to us just as Jason, Frank, Hazel, Piper, and Leo ran up to us.

"Anyone know what this is about?" Hazel said curiously. Everyone shook their heads. Turned out that everyone was as clueless as us.

"Well, let's go and get it over with then," Jason said calmly as he led the way into the Big House with us trailing behind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Sorry it took me a few days to upload this: school started up again and I had a huge history fair website due as well as a bunch of projects and homework assigned. I will try to update fast though.**

**Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riordan or JK Rowling. Sadly.**

Percy:

I just couldn't catch a break. 1st, I saved Olympus from Kronos, then I got kidnapped by a goddess, saved Camp Jupiter, fell into Tartarus, then helped defeat Gaea. And now I was most likely going on another quest. All I want is to relax with Annabeth and my friends for at least a few months. Unfortunately, that apparently wasn't in my job description.

"Percy, come on," Piper said as she realized I was starting to trail behind, lost in thought. They learned a while ago that it wasn't a good idea when I was thinking. I groaned as I walked through the door that Piper was holding open and went and sat down in my usual seat at the Ping-Pong table. I looked around the Big House, seeking Chiron. After a moment, I found him standing at the back of the room with a girl who looked about 15 with medium length blonde hair pulled up in a ponytail. She met my eyes and immediately blushed. Huh. Wonder what that's about. The second everyone took a seat, Chiron approached us and said,

"Wizards are real."

Ava:

It turned out Lady Hecate had taken me to the entrance to Camp Half Blood. I walked up to it and froze, realizing that I couldn't access the camp. Suddenly, I heard a voice, a whisper that felt like a breeze, "Blessed by Hecate."

"Oh yeah," I said aloud, remembering the text I saw on the ticket. "Blessed by Hecate," I said clearly before walking straight through the barrier and into Camp Half Blood.

"Who are you?" a satyr said as he came up to me.

"Ava Crowley. I was told to come here and see Chiron," I replied calmly.

"Oh. You're Ava. Hi. I'm Grover. Chiron sent me to lead you to the Big House," the satyr said with a huge smile that was nowhere close to the one spreading across my face. I loved Grover in the Percy Jackson books. He was such a cool character. I nodded as he led the way toward the Big House with me hot on his tail.

After a few short minutes, we reached the Big House. I quickly glanced at Grover, noticing that he wasn't moving closer to the house.

"This is as far as I go. I can't attend this meeting," Grover apologized before turning and walking back into the main part of camp. I looked around briefly before climbing the stairs and going into the Big House.

"Ava. How wonderful to finally meet you. Dumbledore has told me all about you," a centaur said as he galloped up to me.

"Hi Chiron. Why am I here?" I said politely, that question bugging me since I got the ticket.

"All in good time, my dear. Now, let's not keep the heroes waiting longer than they need to," Chiron said with a gleam in his eyes before turning and seeing the demigods. I glanced around the room, taking in the sight of some of my favorite characters: Thalia Grace, Nico DiAngelo, Piper McLean, Leo Valdez, Jason Grace, Hazel Levesque, Frank Zhang, Annabeth Chase, and Percy Jackson. My gaze met Percy's sea green stare and I felt the blood rush into my cheeks. Meeting Harry Potter and his friends was one thing, but meeting the Heroes of Olympus was something completely different. These teenagers have faced real enemies, fought real wars, and had almost died at every turn. It was breathtaking to even be in the same room as them.

"Wizards are real," Chiron started, earning the demigods' attention. "And they are in desperate need of your help. An enemy named Tom Riddle, or Voldemort, has returned and seeks to destroy Harry Potter and his friends. You are needed to travel to Hogwarts and protect Harry Potter and his friends during their 5th year at school."

I was confused. Why was I getting involved again?

"This here is Ava Crowley. She is a mortal who traveled to Hogwarts last year to assist Harry Potter during a tournament. She will serve as your guide in the wizarding world. Miss Crowley already knows of your adventures as well as Harry's, so don't be afraid to speak your mind around her. She will also be able to answer any questions you may have concerning wizards. Now go and pack for your trip to Hogwarts. You will be leaving soon. Good luck," Chiron said before leaving the room.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you so much xXMoonylightXx** **for your support. Decided to continue the story for you! FYI: just got told that my website is going on to the next stage for History Fair. Wish me luck! Need to edit some things for it so I might delay posting. Here's the next chapter to amuse you till I can post the next one.**

Annabeth:

We demigods sat quietly, processing the information. It wasn't hard to believe that there were wizards, since we were myths as well. What really puzzled me was why a mortal was involved. But, that wasn't very important. Protecting Harry and his friends was.

"Come on Ava, you can come help me pack," I said to the still quiet mortal who looked extremely out of place. Ava gave a quick nod, looking very grateful and awkward. I quickly gave Percy a peck on the lips before leading Ava outside and to my cabin.

"So Ava. How do you know about their and our adventures?" I asked curiously, hoping to learn a little more about this quest.

"Um. This is going to sound strange," Ava mumbled, not meeting my eyes. "I actually read about them for fun."

"What?" I replied. I'd never thought that our stories would be accessed by mortals.

"A man, Rick Riordan, wrote all about Percy's and your adventures. At home, your stories are featured in novels that are believed to be fictional. Now I know they're real," Ava said, not once looking up from the ground.

"Oh. Well. At least you're not coming in blind then," I said cautiously as we quickly went into my cabin so I can pack. I grabbed my suitcase and packed T-shirts, jeans, shorts, and everything I would need. Ava, surprisingly, knew where my bunk was and grabbed my laptop and Yankee's cap for me without prompting. "Ready?" I said after I zipped up my suitcase.

"Ready. Let's see how we're going to London," Ava replied cheerfully before leading the way back to the Big House. Maybe she wouldn't be such a bad guide after all.

Piper:

Jason, Leo, Percy, Frank, Hazel, Thalia, Nico, and I all left shortly after Annabeth to go pack. In about a half hour, all of us were done and ready to go. Ava, the mortal, stood off to the side, not sure what she should do. I exchanged a look with Hazel before we made our way over to her.

"Hi. I'm Piper and this is Hazel," I said cheerfully as I put out my hand.

"Ava Crowley. Pleasure to meet you," Ava said politely.

"So, Ava, where exactly is this school?" Hazel asked curiously.

"Um. In London. Problem is: the year that we are going to took place 18 years ago," Ava said calmly.

"18 years ago?" Leo said, listening in on our conversation. "In case you didn't realize, we really can't go back in time."

"Actually, I did last year. So it's possible," Ava replied confidently before turning back to look at Hazel and I. Suddenly, a bright white explosion happened a few feet away from us. When the smoke cleared, we saw Hecate standing royally.

"Lady Hecate. Welcome," Ava said calmly as the rest of us stood frozen.

"Miss Crowley, a pleasure," Hecate said warmly before making a clock appear in her hand. "Let's see, you need to be in 1996, am I correct?" Ava nodded her head as Hecate turned the hands back, causing the world to spin. After several moments, the spinning stopped and we noticed that we were not at camp anymore. In fact, everything looked completely unusual. Ava seemed to be the only one comfortable with this change.

"Alright everyone. Lady Hecate was gracious enough to not only take us to the right time, but to the right place. This is Little Whinging, Surrey."

Ava:

I couldn't believe that I was in Little Whinging, home of Harry Potter. Going to Hogwarts was one thing, but now traveling with my favorite demigods to a famous HP spot was unreal. Now, I realized, I had to act as a guide to the demigods so that they can help out Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"Hold up," Thalia said sharply, drawing me out of my thoughts. "How is it that you know everything? Where we are, what we have done. Who exactly are you?" I drew in a sharp breath, unsure how to answer. I mean, I really didn't know anything. I didn't even know why I was even there myself. Luckily, at that moment, Harry, Dudley, and Mrs. Figg came walking down the road toward us.

"Ava?" Harry questioned as he approached closer toward the demigods and I.

"Hey Harry. Need help with Dudley?" I said as I walked over and to help him carry Dudley when Jason, Frank, and Percy all beat me to him. Harry gratefully handed his cousin to complete strangers before raced to me and hugging me. I felt like I was going to faint.

"I thought you said you weren't coming back?" Harry said happily, glad that that was a lie.

"I didn't think I was going to. Dumbledore sent me another ticket," I explained as I heard a grunt behind me. Oops. I completely forgot about the Heroes of Olympus. "Um. This is Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, and well, they should probably introduce themselves," I said as I turned and looked at the heroes. After a few moments, they all introduced themselves as Mrs. Figg came up to me and pulled me aside.

"You must be the one Dumbledore told be to look for. Come to my house as soon as you help take Dudley back to his parents," she whispered before walking away.

"What was that about?" Hazel asked me, overhearing it.

"We need to go to her house after we quickly help Harry," I replied quickly before rushing back to Harry's side. "Are you okay? I know about the dementors and their effect on you," I asked softly. Harry looked shocked that I knew before he remembered that I wasn't from his time. He nodded as we reached the Dursley's house. Harry thanked Frank, Jason, and Percy as he took his cousin and went inside the house.

"Percy, Annabeth, Jason, Piper, Frank, Hazel, Leo, Thalia, and Nico, I know you all what an explanation, but, honestly, I really can't give you one. Annabeth knows as much as me on this. All I know is that your adventures were written down in novels that I read. Yours as well as Harry's. However, I do not know how we play into his story so I'm as blind as you are about this quest. I traveled back to Harry's school last year to help him during the last task of the TriWizard Tournament when Lord Voldemort rose again. I know that I'm supposed to be your guide or whatever, but I really don't know what that means. I guess I just lead you through the wizarding world or something. Now though, I know what the next part in the plot, or story, or whatever is. We need to go to Mrs. Figg's house to travel to Grimmauld Place, the headquarters for the Order of the Pheonix," I finished, out of breath.

"Okay Ava. Lead the way then. We've got your back," Jason said warmly as he exchanged a look with Piper who nodded. Gratitude filled my heart as I smiled at the daughter of Aphrodite, feeling as if I made a friend. I took a deep breath and walked across the street with nine demigods following close behind.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you so much for all your support! Thank you xXMoonylightXx and Mimmy14 for your reviews. I'm touched. Just to clear something up that xXMoonylightXx said, my name is not Ava Crowley. I love the name Ava because it's the name of one of my cousins and I had a friend help me come up with her last name for when I had to turn in Muggle Magic in English as a short story grade (got an 100). History fair is going well. Think I made all the changes I needed to in order to have a shot at going to regionals. Still have my fingers crossed though! H**

**Here's the next chapter. Hope y'all like it. I have no idea when I'll post the next but I promise it'll be somewhat soon. **

**Disclaimer: I am sadly not JK Rowling or Rick Riordan. Wish I was though! Ava Crowley is my own creation, so I'll claim credit for her and her involvement in the plot that JKR had for 5th year. **

Ava:

The second I was about to knock on the door, the door opened to reveal Mr. Weasley.

"Ah! There you are Ava. I was beginning to worry that you got lost," he said cheerfully as he stepped aside to allow us to enter the house. "Ron and Hermione told me all about you. Very fond of you, they are. How has your break been?" Mr. Weasley inquired as he led the group of demigods and me over to the fireplace.

"Very good, Mr. Weasley. Thanks you for asking," I replied. "Are we using the Floo Network?"

"Ah. There's the intellect that Hermione was telling me. Yes. I assume you know how it works?" he asked. After he saw my nod, he Apparented out of the house, leaving me to explain it to the shell-shocked demigods.

"Okay guys. We'll be seeing him in a few moments. Nico, if you do not want to do this, feel free to shadow travel to 12 Grimmauld Place if you want," I said as Nico nodded and grabbed Thalia's arm and shadowed traveled out of the house. To get to Grimmauld Place, all the rest of you need to do is grab a handful of this powder and throw it on yourself while saying the place you wish to travel. Make sure to speak very clearly. Who's first?"

"I'll do it," Percy volunteered as she walked up to me and took a handful of the powder and stepped into the fireplace before saying clearly, "Number 12 Grimmauld Place." Green smoke exploded around him and as it cleared we saw that he wasn't there anymore.

"Next?" I said calmly. One by one the demigods stepped up to use the Floo Network. Frank was the only one who looked nervous about standing in a fireplace, but he quickly got over it and left. Leo, on the other hand, looked at home in the fireplace. After a few minutes, I was alone in the house. I stepped into the fireplace and said, "Number 12 Grimmauld Place," before arriving at the headquarters for the Order of Pheonix, in the middle of a fight.

Percy:

The second I arrived at the Grimmauld Place, I landed on top of a ginger.

"Hey! Who are you?" he shouted, causing two more gingers to pop up out of thin air next to me.

"Who are you?" I said back as the twins each grabbed an arm and dragged me to the other side of the room. By then, Leo, Jason, and Hazel had all arrived at the house. The twins pulled out sticks and pointed them at my neck and I couldn't help it. I burst into laughter. It's one thing to hear that wizards are real, it's another to have their wands pointing at your face as proof.

"Oh Percy, what did you do this time?" Piper said as she emerged from the fireplace and sat down next to her boyfriend. The twins turned to look at her and froze at the sight of the daughter of Aphrodite. I laughed and quietly took out Riptide and uncapped it.

"George and Fred, behind you!" the third ginger shouted and pointed to my sword. "_Accio Sword!" _My sword suddenly flew out of my hand and into his. All the demigods gasped. No one. And I mean NO ONE, took my sword and got away with it. I leaped away from the twins and onto ginger. Within seconds I had him pinned down with my sword between us.

"Percy! Enough," Ava shouted at me, distracting me enough for Annabeth to pry my fingers off of Riptide and take it away from me. "Sorry about him Ron. I would say that he's not always like this, but that would be a lie." And on that boost of confidence, Ava walked over to where Ron and I were and helped us up. For a mortal, she was pretty strong.

"Ava?" Ron said suspiciously as he looked her over. For a moment everyone was still as we watched a slow smile spread across Ron's freckled face. "It is you!" he remarked happily as he tackled her in a hug.

"Don't break her before I can, Ron," a girl with brown bushy hair said as she made her way over to Ron. "I thought that you weren't coming back," she remarked as she replaced Ron by pushing him away from Ava.

"I didn't think I would either. Got another ticket I suppose. Harry should be by shortly," Ava replied once the bushy haired girl let go.

"Who are your new friends?" she inquired. This girl was starting to remind me of Annabeth. A less pretty daughter of Athena.

"Oh," Ava said with a blush creeping into her cheeks. "Guess I was being a little rude. George," she paused, turning to one of the twins. "Can you please go outside and retrieve two more of my friends. They did not want to use the Floo Powder. As for introductions, I believe that they should give them themselves. When Harry gets here. Which should be any second." Ava then turned and walked out of the room and down a hallway until she reached a door which she promptly opened. Standing immediately outside was Thalia, Nico, the twin, and Harry.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HP.**

Harry:

Here those muggles are again. The second I reached Grimmauld Place, there two of them stood, looking around confused. Suddenly, a door burst open revealing George.

"Are you Ava's friends?" he asked the two before turning to look at me. "Come on Harry. In ya go." I walked up to George before turning to the muggles.

"Why are you guys here?" I asked. They both just shrugged, apparently they had no clue themselves. "Never mind then. Let's just go inside." I turned to the door and saw Ava standing there with the door in hand.  
"See Hermione. They're here. Even Harry," she shouted behind her as she stepped away from the door to allow us to enter. Once inside, Ava and Hermione quickly ushered us down the hall and into a room at the end. In that room, I saw all of Ava's muggle friends as well as the rest of the Weasley family, Moody, Tonks, Remus, Sirius, and more. "Okay everyone. Take a seat so that my friends can make introductions," Ava said firmly as she turned to look at one of her friends. "Annabeth, can you start off the introductions. Name and parent only," she said, evoking collective sigh of relief from the muggles.

"Okay everyone. Now, how many of you have heard of the Greek mythology?" a pretty blond girl said once she had everyone's attention. Hermione, Sirius, and Remus were the only ones. "Well, those myths are real. The gods, monsters, places, heroes, everything. We here are sons and daughters of these gods and goddesses. So, we're demigods. Half god, half mortal. Since we are half god, we sometimes possess abilities from our godly parent. I'm Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, goddess of wisdom, battle strategies, and useful skills." And on that note, Annabeth turned to look at a boy with messy dark hair who was tinkering with something.  
"Oh. I'm next?" he said, looking up from his project. "Well, I'm Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus, god of blacksmiths and fire. Also known as Repair Boy, Supreme Commander of the Argo II, Hot Stuff, Bad Boy Supreme, and,"

"We said only one title Leo," Annabeth complained.

"The Boy on Fire!" he exclaimed, bursting into flames. The result was both sudden and hilarious. All of the other wizards shrieked and tried to put him out with cups of water. However, every time a drop came near him, it fizzled and was scorched to vapor. As quickly as it started, the fire went out leaving Leo standing still with a smirk on his face, clothes and skin perfectly fine.

A really pretty girl who was sitting next to Leo stood up next and pushed him back into his seat.  
"Hi. I'm Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite, goddess of love," Piper said with a roll of her eyes before white smoke billowed away from her. After a few moments, the smoke cleared and Piper was…well…stunning. Her casual t-shirt and shorts was replaced with a white, floor length gown and her hair was braided down one side with an eagle feather. No wonder she was Aphrodite's daughter. I glanced over at Ron, Fred, and George. They were transfixed; drool dripping out of their unhinged jaws. As I turned back to look at Piper, I noticed dejectedly that her clothes had changed back into their original.

"Enough ogling boys," another demigod said as he stood up in front of Piper. With one glance, I knew that he must be her boyfriend. "I'm Jason Grace, son of Jupiter, Roman version of Zeus, lord of the sky," he said before levitating in the air. "Since my dad is lord of the sky, I have lightning powers and some control over the air currents." And with that, Jason sat down and signaled for the girl next to him to stand up.

"Hi. I'm Thalia. Just Thalia. Call me anything else and you'll regret it. I'm the daughter of Zeus, sister to Jason. I am also the Lieutenant to Artemis's Hunters, which makes me immortal," she said before raising her hand and causing lightning to strike the table in front of her.

"Hi," a frizzy haired African American girl said timidly as she stood up, taking the attention away from Thalia. "I'm Hazel Levesque, daughter of Pluto, Roman equivalent of Hades, god of the dead and precious jewels," she finished before raising her hand and causing all the precious metals in the room to fly toward her and levitate. Noticing our awestruck expressions, she lowered her hands, the metals returning to their original places, as she sat down, blush creeping up her cheeks.

**A/N: Thank you to all of you that are reviewing and reading through this. Means a lot! Sorry if this chapter's a little slow or boring but hang in there! More exciting stuff will come as soon as the plot kicks in (aka: they get to Hogwarts)**

**Please review and tell me how I'm doing with this story. Here's a challenge: I'll post the next chapter if I get at least 5 more reviews. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Wow guys. No offense, but your lack of reviews really hurt. But, since being bitter isn't in my nature, I decided to post this chapter anyways. Hope y'all like it. I'll post faster if you review. Please. I need to get feedback so I don't continue writing a crappy story if you think you can help. **

**Happy reading! :) **

Ava:

The demigods' introductions were going great. Only three left. I turned toward Frank, nodding for him to stand up and speak. He obliged and stood, receiving the wizards' full attention.

"Hello. I'm Frank Zhang, son of Mars, Roman equivalent to Ares, god of war. I am also a descendant of the Argonauts who were a descendant of Poseidon," he said before starting to step back.

"Do the thing Frank. The thing," Percy shouted from behind his hand, causing a fierce blush to creep up his cheeks.

"Fine," Frank sighed before closing his eyes. Suddenly, a loud pop sounded as Frank shifted into an iguana.

"Because of his unique bloodline, Frank can change shape-shift at will," I spoke up as Frank changed back into human and sat down. Nico then stood up and took his place.

"I'm Nico di-Angelo, son of Hades, god of the Underworld," he said before causing the shadows in the room to thicken and take over the room, encasing everything in black. I, along with Hermione who screamed, were frightened. Luckily, after a moment in complete darkness, the shadows receded and we could see again.

"Alrighty then Nico. My turn!" Percy said as he stood up and pushed Nico back into his seat. "I'm Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, god of the sea," he said with a smirk before causing the sink to explode. The response was faster and more amusing than Leo's. Mrs. Weasley screamed and tried to fix it by covering it with buckets, which blew back into her face.

"Percy, enough," Annabeth said, evoking a sigh from Percy as the sink stopped overflowing and the water dried.

"Okay Annabeth," he pouted as he said back down, high-fiving Leo and Jason. The room now sat quietly for a few moments until I realized that I needed to speak again.

"Okay, well, those are the demigods I guess. Um. Their camp counselor sent them here so that they can assist you guys this year at Hogwarts," I said before sitting down, the tension in the room easing as the normal conversation started up and the night started to wind down, leaving everyone exhausted. Everyone bid each other goodnight before heading up to their respective bedrooms.

…a few hours later…

I opened my mouth to scream. Someone was breathing on my face, very closely. Suddenly, second I opened my mouth to call for help, a hand covered my mouth and the person whispered sharply in my ear, "Enough Ava. It's fine. It's just me," Hermione said. I opened my eyes to darkness, the slow realization that it was the middle of the night sinking in. "Come on Ava. I need to talk to you in private," she whispered as she got off of me and let me get up. Seeing no alternative, I rolled my eyes and got up, getting a look at the clock. 1:34AM. Great, I thought. I sighed softly and followed Hermione out of the room we were sharing with Annabeth, Thalia, Piper, and Hazel.

"What is it Hermione?" I asked with a roll of my eyes as we got out of the room and into the hallway.

"Nothing. Yet. Now quiet as I get Harry and Ron," she said as she snuck into the boys' bedroom and emerged with a tired looking Ron and a wide-awake Harry on her tail. "Come on. Down to the living room. I need to tell you all something," Hermione said as she led the way down the stairs. Once we were all seated in the living room, Hermione turned to me with the same glint in her eyes as when she questioned me about my appearance in the Triwizard tournament last year.

"Okay Ava. Why are you back?" Hermione questioned me with Ron and Harry looking over at me curiously. Knowing that I had to answer, I said,

"Like last year, I have no idea. Got another golden ticket saying to go to America, pick up the demigods, then come back here and 'help' you guys or something. If I knew anything else, I would've told you immediately," I finished, running out of breath.

"Let the girl breathe Hermione," Ron spoke up, earning a grateful look from me.

"Yeah 'Mione. She just traveled here from America in the future. Give her a little break," Harry added helpfully. Hermione stood still, a blush creeping up her cheeks.

"Okay. I see it now. Sorry Ava. Realize that I am out of place," Hermione apologized, not meeting my eyes.

"It's alright Hermione. I'm not mad. And, anyways guys, I still honestly don't even know why I went to Hogwarts last year at all. Not like I really added to anything or helped at all," I said with a shrug, trying to look nonchalant. However, that question had been plaguing me ever since I got back from Hogwarts. Why did I even go at all? What did I add? What made me special enough to go at all?

"Ava?" Harry interrupted my thought. Oops. Turns out that they were trying to tell me something. A fierce blush crept up my cheeks as I mumbled a quick apology and tried to pay attention.

"Like I was saying when you weren't listening, you did help me out a lot. You warned me about Mood, no, Barty Crouch Jr. and helped me reach the cup during the games. You are a hero, Ava. Don't think you're not," Harry repeated warmly and fiercely. I smiled. No one has ever called me a hero before. And to be called one by one of my own heroes, unreal.

"Alright. Can we go back to bed then?" Ron interrupted with a yawn. Hermione, Harry, and I nodded our agreement and wordlessly went upstairs. We murmured "goodnight and "see you in the morning" as we separated and went into our own bedroom. I walked straight to my bed and leaped in, sleep crawling over me as I ascended into a dreamless night.

**I know, another A/N! Sorry. Couldn't resist to remind you to please give me feedback. Will do review responses if I get some. Next chapter, depending on reviews, should be posted around Monday. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys. I know that this is a little later than I originally planned but I tried to listen to y'all reviews. Speaking of which, thank you so much to all that reviewed and gave me feedback! Y'all are awesome!**

**My first attempt of reviewer responses will be at the end of this chapter. **

**Don't worry for all of you who were asking for longer chapters, this one is really long. **

Ava:

"AVA! Wake up!" a voice shouted straight into my ear, causing me to shriek and fall off the bed.

"Ow!" What was that for?" I complained as I rolled over, trying to rub the sleep out of my eyes.

"We're gonna be late to get to the alley place," the person who I now figured out was Leo said, giving me one more shove.

"All right. All right!" I mumbled, hoisting myself up before lugging my trunk up onto my bed. "Gosh. You know Leo, I didn't think that you of all people who be pushing for me to get ready so that you can get your stuff for school," I quipped, evoking a sign from Leo.

"Actually, Hermione and Annabeth sent me up here to wake you. Totally not happy to be attending a school and shopping for it," he replied with a shrug before quickly leaving me to pack. "We leave for wherever in an hour!" he shouted as he shut the door behind him.

I sighed and quickly reorganized my trunk with my school stuff before heading downstairs.

"Good morning Ava," Harry said, tipping a mug of something toward me.

"Morning Harry," I greeted warmly before taking the seat next to him. "Ready to go to your trial?"

"Actually," Harry started, looking sheepish. "I was wondering if you wouldn't mind coming along with me. You know, as moral support?" he asked, looking hopeful.

"I don't know Harry. I thought that I was taking the demigods to Diagon Alley today. I would go with you if I didn't have to though," I apologized. Darn. I would love to see the Ministry of Magic.

"Well, Ron and Hermione can take them and help them. Are they getting wands?" Harry added.

"Oh. I don't know. I should ask their camp counselor," I said, whacking my forehead at my obliviousness. "Excuse me," I added before jumping out of my seat and running over to Annabeth to ask for a drachma. Confused for my sudden need for one, Annabeth quickly handed two over. I quickly thanked her before rushing off to find Sirius.

After a moment of running around the house like a crazy person, I found Sirius and Remus in the trophy room talking. Without bothering to knock, I barged in and interrupted their conversation.

"Excuse me Remus and Sirius. I was wondering if you two could make me a rainbow," I asked politely. Looking baffled, they both nodded as Remus created a bucket and Sirius grabbed a mirror. Sirius positioned the mirror just so as Remus shot water out of the tip of his wand. The water and the mirror created a small but bright rainbow, perfect for an Iris message. I threw the drachma in and said the incantation that Percy and the other demigods have used on countless occasions.

"Oh Iris, goddess of rainbows, accept my offerings. Show me Chiron at Camp Half Blood," I said. The rainbow shifted and showed Chiron sitting at the table outside of the Big House playing pinochle with Mr. D. "Chiron!" I said, causing the centaur to turn around with a huge smile on his face.

"Ava, my dear, what can I do for you?" he asked politely.

"I was wondering if the heroes needed to get their own wands or if Dumbledore has them already," I asked, trying to be polite and calm.

"They will need to go to Ollivander's and get their own," Chiron said.

"Also, I was wondering, for the sake of the quest, if I should go with them to Diagon Alley or with Harry to his hearing," I asked, looking down at the overflowing bucket.

"My dear, that is up to you to decide. Remember this: the Fates chose you for this quest for a reason. Trust your instincts and knowledge to get you through it. Is that all?" he said wisely.

"Yes sir. Thank you," I replied, feeling a weight on my chest.

"Good. Call me anytime you need," Chiron said warmly before waving his hand through the mist, breaking the connection.

"Was that their camp counselor?" Sirius asked me, breaking into my straying thoughts.

"What? Oh. Yes. I was just wondering how they would get their wands. Quick opinion, should I go with them to Diagon Alley or with Harry to his hearing?" I asked, getting my train of thought back.

"Like Chiron said, it is up to you," Remus said thoughtfully. "Do you want to support a friend or serve as a guide to people who need an eye?"

**A/N: I was going to stop here with a little cliffy but your comments inspired me…**

Percy:

This wizarding stuff gets pretty confusing. I mean, how can you just throw a handful of powder on yourself to transport to a different place? Like I said earlier: wizards are weird. Luckily though, we have Hermione and Ron to guide us through this alley place. I know that Ava is supposed to be our guide, but, honestly, I would've done the same thing as her. If I was in her place, I would've gone to support Harry in his hearing over shopping with heroes any day. Stupid fatal flaw.

"Percy! Come on. Let's go get your robes fitted," Hermione called to me, rattling me from my thoughts.

"Coming!" I shouted back as I ran over to Annabeth's side just as they starting walking into a store called Madam Maklin's Robes for All Occasions.

Ava:

I hope I made the right choice. But I knew, based on the novels, that Harry needs all the support he can get and that the 7 plus Thalia and Nico can handle themselves fine.

"Ava?" Mr. Weasley prompted, drawing me from my thoughts. Oops. He was probably asking me something.

"Sorry Mr. Weasley. Come again?" I asked, a blush creeping up my cheeks.

"No problem dear. I was just waiting for you to go into the visitor's entrance to the Ministry of Magic," he said with a smile. I nodded. Of course! We were about to enter the Ministry of Magic! I walked into the telephone booth with Harry and turned toward the phone.

"Don't worry Mr. Weasley. I know the code," I said confidently as I typed in 62442, which spells Magic. The phone booth shook and started to descend, causing a huge smile to split open Mr. Weasley's face. After a few moments, the elevator clicked to a stop. A mechanized voice said clearly, "Ministry of Magic," as the doors opened up to the huge Ministry of Magic. This building was truly magnificent. I couldn't believe that I was even there. Mr. Weasley started walking to his office with Harry following close behind when I reached over and grabbed Harry's arm.

"Your hearing got rescheduled," I said, receiving an odd look from Mr. Weasley. Harry, however, understood how I knew what I knew and nodded. "I can lead him there, Mr. Weasley," I added, noticing the frantic looks another wizard was giving to Mr. Weasley.

"Are you sure Ava?" Mr. Weasley asked nervously. After all, Harry is almost like one of his sons. "Do you know how to get there?"

"Yes Mr. Weasley. Harry and I'll be fine. We'll come by your office when we're done," I said, noticing the look of relief that crossed his face. Mr. Weasley nodded sharply, bid us goodbye, and walked in the other direction toward his office. "Come on Harry. Let's go to the Department of Mysteries," I said gently, pulling Harry behind me.

*scene change- in the hearing*

Harry:

"I did it because of the dementors!" I shouted loudly, getting really irritated with constantly getting interrupted. Complete silence followed my outburst until Madam Bones spoke up,

"What do you mean, boy?"

"I mean there were two dementors down the alleyway and they went for me and my cousin!" I retorted, growing angrier.

"Dementors. In Little Whinging?" she piped up surprised.

"Yes, very nice cover story. Muggles can't dementors, can they boy?" said Fudge with a smirk. Ugh. I was really not liking him at this point.

"I'm not lying!" I said loudly. "There were two of them, coming from opposite ends of the alley, everything went dark and col…"

"Enough, enough!" Fudge interrupted again. "I'm sorry to interrupt what I'm sure would have been a very well-rehearsed story but since you can produce me no witnesses of the event…"

"As it may Minister. We can," Dumbledore interrupted calmly before stepping aside to review Ava sitting calmly in the stands. Ava, somehow understanding her cue, gets up and walks over to Dumbledore before whispering in his ear. If I'm not mistaken, I heard her mention Mrs. Figg's name but I'm not sure. Ava nodded to something Dumbledore said before walking over to me.

"Harry, go sit in the stands. Dumbledore and I got it," she said confidently before pulling me out of my seat and pushing me over to the stands. "Um. Hi," Ava said loudly, now turned to face to wizarding council. I'm Ava Crowley and I'm a friend of Harry's as well as a witness to this 'offense'," she finished, tilting her head as if waiting for something.

"Ava Crowley?" a high-pitched voice piped up from next to Fudge. This voice, after a quick glance, belonged to a pink toad whose makeup was a waste of money and time. "I've never heard of a wizard who had that name?"

Ava went a shade paler, obviously she did not expect this women to call her out for not being a wizard. However, Ava quickly recovered by replying, "You probably haven't Miss Umbridge, and I don't fault you for that. I'm muggleborn you see. Live right near Harry Potter and the Dursleys in Little Whinging." The council broke out in small whispers until Madam Bones spoke up.

"We have no record of any witch or wizard living in Little Whinging other than Harry," she inquired. If Ava was pale with the last question, she literally turned as white as a sheet with this accusation. Luckily for her, Dumbledore piped up an answer.

"Miss Crowley here actually lives in America. She is visiting her family here while attending Hogwarts this year as an exchange student. Her real address is nowhere near Mr. Potter's residence. Her family just happens to live near his house," Dumbledore said smoothly, causing Ava to visibly relax. "Now, if we may, can you continue on with this hearing? I, as headmaster, do have places to be."

"Very well," Fudge sighed. "Miss Crowley, what's your story?"

"I was walking back from town when I ran into my neighbors, Harry and Dudley. They, however, were not their usual selves. They were running you see, away from the black cloud that appeared suddenly out of nowhere. Harry yelled at me to run so I followed them into an alley. As they stopped for a breath, the air around us got cold, and it felt like all the happiness was gone from the world. Two dementors rushed in from both sides of the alley and one attacked Dudley who tripped and fell while the other attacked Harry and I. Harry whipped out his wand, cast a patronus, and saved Dudley and I from the dementors," Ava said, out of breath. Wow, I thought. This girl really knows my life and how to lie easily and without fail.

"That's all you saw then?" Fudge said with a smirk on his face. Ava nodded. "Well then Miss Crowley. Thank you and you can now leave."

"I actually was planning on staying Minister. You know, for moral support for my friend," she replied stubbornly, crossing her arms in front of her chest. Fudge opened his mouth as if to order her away until Madam Bones said,

"That's fine Ava. You may stay then if you like." Fudge glared at her until Dumbledore spoke up.

"In the matter of Harry Potter. Clause seven of the Decree states that magic may be used before Muggles in life threatening circumstances. Miss Crowley, did you feel as if your life was being threatened?" Dumbledore asked calmly with a little sparkle in his eyes.

"Why, yes Professor. I was terrified. The dementor left me with images that I forgot I still remembered. Images so terrifying and dreadful that I would've died rather than relive them," Ava said, her voice shaking and a tear dripping down her face. I stood up and ran over to her.

"It's okay Ava. Everyone's fine now," I whispered in her ear after I pulled her into a hug as she shook and shed silence tears. After a few moments of silence, Ava pulled herself together and walked over to the council, the fresh tears still shining on her red cheeks.

"This trial is pointless. Why would you settle a simple matter of underage magic that was not illegal with a full criminal court? I mean, why are you all so think? Why would Harry, who is grateful every single day of his life for having the opportunity to study magic, do underage magic without a reason if it would get him expelled. Harry, no offense, may be thick sometimes, but he would never purposely lose his home and school and friends for something he can avoid. Honestly, I wouldn't want to even be a part of this world if innocent people are accused for stupid crimes just because of a grudge or a fear. Madam Bones," Ava ranted, taking a breath before caring on in a more gentle voice. "I know you share my point and view on this matter. Harry is not guilty and should be cleared of all charges because he would never waste an opportunity like attending Hogwarts just to show off or scare his cousin." Ava stopped talking, tears still streaming down her face. She stared Madam Bones in the eye for a moment before turning and walking back over to Dumbledore and me.

"Those in favor of conviction," Madam Bones spoke clearly. Fudge, Umbridge, and a few others raised their hands. My stomach dropped. "Those in favor of clearing the accused of all charges?" With this statement, she and the majority of the witches and wizards raised their hands. Fudge huffed a sigh before rolling his eyes and saying,

"Cleared of all charges then." Cheers broke out and I ran over to tackle Ava.

"Thank you," I whispered.

"Don't thank me. Thank Dumbledore," she replied with a giggle. I let go and turned to find Dumbledore.

"Professor!" I shouted, drawing his attention from a few wizards who gathered around him. He turned to look at me before sprinting for the door. "Professor Dumbledore?" I shouted, my voice slowly dying off.

"Oops," I heard Ava say behind me. "Forgot that part," she whispered to herself before walking to stand next to me. "Don't worry Harry. Dumbledore's just really busy. Now, let's go to Mr. Weasley's office," she said calmly before grabbing my arm and leading (dragging) me out of the room and to his office.

**Reviewer Responses:**

**xXMoonylightXx: Thank you so much for being so supportive and amazing! Yes, I plan on having the demigods reveal who they really are to the school after a while. If you have any suggestions on how I could have them introduce themselves: please review and tell me. Thank you again for being awesome.**

**aviendgaphiragon: Thanks! I'm trying to make this as good as I can for y'all. Nice feedback means the world.**

**imp37: I'm so happy you like it! Did I do a good job with the chapter length this time around? Should I make it longer? Please review again and tell me so I can make this better if needed. Like I said in the last response, nice feedbacks mean the world. Thank you for your nice reviews and comments.**

**Guest: Thanks! Pretty much for you I would say the exact thing I said to imp37 since you said almost exactly the same thing. Y'all are amazing!**

**A/N: Will try to post the last chapter by the end of the week. Thank you guys for being so supportive and kind! **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: You guys are amazing. Such nice reviews! Anyways, here's the next chapter. Hope y'all like it! Reviewer Responses will be at the end. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HP. Sadly. **

**Also, I feel the need to give some credit to moonshroom420 and their story, "Brace Yourself, Hogwarts - The Demigods are Here. I admire their story and I have used some of their ideas as inspiration for my own. If you haven't read that fanfic, I highly recommend it. It's outstanding!**

Percy:

Once we all got fitted for our school robes, Hermione and Ron led us through Diagon Alley to get all of our supplies for the school year that I didn't want to have to go through. But, since my opinion on school apparently doesn't matter, to school I went! After a few hours of boring shopping that Annabeth and Piper surprisingly enjoyed, Hermione and Ron led us into a shop named Olivander's: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C. Ron walked up to the counter that was stacked high with boxes of wands and gently called out, "Mr. Ollivander?" A frizzy white haired head popped out from behind a bookshelf that was stacked with more, you guessed it, wands.

"I was wondering when I would be meeting you Mr. Jackson and co," the man said in a raspy voice before making his way over to the counter.

"Excuse me Mr. Ollivander, but I was wondering if you wouldn't mind getting wands for our friends here," Hermione said calmly as she gestured toward the other demigods. The man, who now I knew was Mr. Ollivander, continued to stare at me in thinly masked fear and awe before turning toward Annabeth.

"Let's start with you then, my dear," he said calmly before turning and walking back toward the back of the shop. After a few moments, he returned carrying nine thin boxes. "Let's see, oh yes, this one should do perfectly," Mr. Ollivander mumbled to himself before opening the top box and handing Annabeth the wand that lay inside. "This is 14 inches of olive wood with a core of an owl feather." Annabeth picked up the wand and nodded, knowing that that wand was perfect for her. Next, Mr. Ollivander turned to face Piper as he opened the next box. "You wand is 11 inches of oak with a core of veela hair." She picked up the wand as well and stepped back.

Mr. Ollivander then, in turn, gave each and every demigod their wand. A few stuck out in my head, like for Thalia, she got pine with deer hair and Hazel received yew with a core of molten gold. As for me, my wand was palm with a core of seaweed. When he said that, every demigod tried and failed to laugh. Leo's nose even caught on fire for a second as he tried to hold in his laugh. Yeah, yeah, yeah. I get it. "Seaweed brain get seaweed." Hilarious. Anyways, after we all our wands, we went back to the fireplace, used the Floo Powder, and appeared back at Grimmauld Place,

Ava:

Harry and I were sitting peacefully upstairs in the girls' bedroom with Ginny when we heard a loud crack downstairs followed by a stream of very creative Greek words. Harry and I glanced at each other and rolled our eyes. Some things never change. We got up and ran down the stairs to access the damage.

After quickly racing down the stairs and into the living room, we immediately understood where the crash and cursing came from. Leo, in all of his flaming glory, managed to crash into a chair, catching it on fire as well. Percy was standing over him shouted in Greek what I assumed as insulting as he repeatedly tried to douse Leo and the burning furniture.

"Leo!" I shouted, trying and succeed to get his attention long enough for Percy to put of the small fire that he caused.

"Sorry Ava," Leo said, looking over at me while brandishing his trademark smirk. "That stupid poo thingy dropped me on my face, and then this bozo over here felt the need to crush his sexy friend, which might have caused me to flip out and become a human torch."

I shook my head in disbelief. "Really Leo, you had to catch the whole living room on fire too? Why couldn't you catch Percy on fire without touching anything else, it would save me and Harry from having to clean up this mess."

"Sorry, next time I'll only burn Percy and avoid any and all furniture in the room."

"Hey! I don't want to become ash either. Burn Jason instead." Percy protested just as the rest of the crew popped out of the fireplace.

"Not cool dude. Not cool at all," Jason proclaimed as he walked over to Percy and shoved him off of the coach he way laying on.

"Whatever Sparky," Percy retorted, pulling himself off of the floor and back onto the coach next to Annabeth, who sat there silently rolling her eyes. After a few moments, the crew all quieted down and watched Harry, Hermione, and I fix the whole room with only a few swishes of our wands. Ron, obviously, just sat out and talked with Percy and Leo about gods know what.

Luckily for Sirius, Remus, Mrs. Weasley, and the rest of the Order, the time until term started flew by rather quickly and uneventfully. Yes, Leo caught fire a few more times and yes, Thalia, Nico, and Percy all tried to kill each other once. But, overall, very normal compared to what I expected. And, as for me, I was still trying to figure out why on earth I was coming back to Hogwarts again with backup. I really hope that the events of the school year generally followed the plotline of the book. That would make everything way easier than I knew it would be.

***line break***

**-Later on at Platform 9 ¾.**

"Come on everyone! Let's not be late!" Mr. Weasley shouted as we weaved our way through the huge crowds at Kings Cross Station. I could not wait to see the Hogwarts Express again!

"Okay everyone. This here is very simple. All you have to do is run straight at this wall. Best to do it at a bit of a run if you're nervous," Mrs. Weasley said as she and Ginny ran through the wall with Fred and George on their heels.

"How is that even possible?" I heard Annabeth inquire from behind me. I turned around to acknowledge the demigods whose jaws were to the floor.

"Magic Annabeth," Hermione and I said at the same time.

"Come on," I prompted. "It's not hard. Harry, Hermione, Ron. Care to demonstrate?" I asked, causing the wizards to nod their understanding before running straight at the wall, causing the demigods to all flinch right as they were about to hit and become pancakes. Much to their astonishment, Harry, Hermione, and Ron, instead of hitting straight on, disappeared through the barrier.

"See?" I asked. "Is that so hard? Now, who's next?" Every demigod besides Percy stepped back, purely because Leo was too busy assembling a mini wind-up toy to pay attention. That, or he was just super ADHD. Take your pick. "Great. Let's go Leo," I said, causing the other demigods to snort a laugh.

"Wait, what?" Leo sputtered as he fumbled to put his toy and parts back into his toolbelt.

"You graciously volunteered to go first," I said calmly, causing the rest of the seven plus Thalia and Nico to burst out laughing. "Now run straight at that wall to gain access to Platform 9 ¾."

Leo looked at his fellow demigods in fear, wondering if they were being serious. Sadly for him, I wasn't. Once Leo finally caught on, he turned to me, brandishing his trademark smirk.  
"Alright! Team Leo!" he shouted as he ran at the wall. Right as he was about to hit, Leo slowed down and disappeared through the solid wall.

"Great. Ready everyone?" I said. "Follow me!" I ran through the wall and, like last year, arrived next to the Hogwarts Express. Like last year, the train completely took my breath away. I still could not get over the tangible magic that settled over the air like a thick, wonderful, and mysterious fog. I turned around, noticing happily that Frank, the last demigod, had just come through the wall and was marveling at the train. At least he wasn't as bad as Leo and Annabeth. Annabeth's jaw was to the floor and Percy tried, and failed, to close it. As for Leo, he just starting shouting questions about how the train worked and all that crap, causing a few wizarding families to stare. Uh oh.

"Leo. Shut up," I barked, causing him to stare at me and physically clamp his mouth shut with his hands.

"Ready guys?" Hermione said as she walked over to us with Ron and Harry on her heels. I nodded and signaled for the demigods to follow behind as I followed Hermione onto the train.

"Hermione, Ron. Don't you guys have to go to the prefect cabin?" I asked as they led us to an empty compartment.  
"Oh yes," Hermione apologized. "Sorry Harry and Ava. We'll meet up with you after the brief meeting." With that, Hermione turned around and dragged Ron after her away from the compartment that Percy led the demigods in.

"It's okay Harry. You have us," I said as I noticed his dejected expression and playfully nudged him into the compartment.

"I'm fine Ava. Besides, you need help watching this gang," he said cheerfully as he sat down next to me across from Percy, who immediately started bombarding us with questions.

"Ava, Harry. How long till we get to Hogwarts?" he asked, his knee starting to bounce up and down.

"About seven hours," Harry responded, causing Leo's head to snap up from the device he was building out of scrap metal he found in his belt.

"SEVEN HOURS?!" he shouted, causing Thalia to turn and smirk. The air smelt of ozone and a tiny lightning bolt left Thalia's finger and shocked Leo.

"Holy Hephaestus!" Leo shouted followed by a string of very creative words strung together both beautifully and disturbingly.

"Quiet Repair Boy," Piper scolded and the room quieted down. Luckily for everyone on the train, the demigods all fell asleep as soon as the train left the station.

"Hey guys," Ron said as he came into the compartment, waking up every demigod in the process.

"Dammit Ron" I shouted, causing a few first years who were walking by to run away. "They were sleeping and you woke them! Now their ADHD will kick in."

"Oops," Ron said. "Sorry Ava." I glanced at the red-head, noticing that his hands were behind his back.

"What's in your hand?" I asked, getting weary.

Ron smirked and pulled the hidden object into view. "Exploding Snaps, Thought they would help pass the time," he said with a smirk. For once, I agreed with Ron and sat back as the compartment filled with the sounds of explosions. Luckily, the train ride felt a whole lot shorter with the sound of explosions in the air.

***Just pulling into the station at Hogsmeade***

Finally we're at Hogwarts! I could not wait to finally get some answers to why I was involved. I turned to the demigods, smiling softly as I noticed that they were all sleeping again. Luckily, the train ride was surprisingly peaceful. I exchanged a look with Harry who was also awake before stealthily poking Thalia on the arm before getting slightly shocked.

"Gods dammit Thalia!" I whispered angrily. "That really hurt. Now, can you please wake up the others while Harry, Hermione, Ron, and I quickly change into our robes?" Thalia nodded, a wicked smirk growing on her face. I smiled and quickly left the compartment, starting to smell ozone.

I had just changed into my robes and was heading back to the compartment when I heard a loud zap followed by cursing, shouting, and metal clashing. Uh oh. I ran back to the compartment and was, honestly, unsurprised to see Percy and Thalia engaged in a fight, Piper screaming at Leo who caught on fire, and Frank as an iguana. I opened the door and finally heard what was going on. Purely because the demigods apparently thought I was a babysitter and was a person who would sort out their issues.

"Ava!" Percy whined. "Thalia zapped us all to wake us up. Do something!"

I rolled my eyes. "Seriously Percy. For a guy who's done so much and has been shocked multiple times in the past for being an idiot, I never thought that you would be the one whining. And for the record I told Thalia to wake you all up. Now, for gods' sake, grab your stuff and follow me. We don't want to be late," I said, causing Percy to pout at Annabeth who started to laugh. Jason nodded seriously and, with the help of a now human Frank, got all of the trunks down, handed them out, and followed me off of the train and on to an almost-empty platform.

"I surprised the Ministry's letting you walk around free Potter," I heard a cruel voice I would recognize anywhere said. "I bet there is a cell in Azkaban with your name on it," Draco Malfoy finished, looking quite smug. I turned to look at Harry, who was being held back by Ron and Hermione. No way was I going to let Malfoy get away with insulting Harry now that I could actually prevent it.

"Listen here Malfoy. I know things you can scarcely imagine and you better trend lightly around me and Harry or my friends will make sure that you never hear the end of it. Am I right Thalia and Percy?" I cooed, causing Thalia to crack her knuckled and for Percy to smirk and pull out his pen.

"Right Ava. We've got your back," he promised.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" Draco smirked. "The last-minute champion is back. Listen here Crowley, I may not know the exact reasons, but I know that you and Potter are up to something. And I will find out," Malfoy said before turning and walking away, leaving Harry and I seething for his blood.

"Come on Ava," Hermione said. "Let's go now so that we don't miss the carriage to school." I nodded and clenched my fists, a plan for revenge blooming in my mind.

**A/N: Feel the need for revenge on Draco for being a jerk. Any ideas are welcome for the prank. Next chapter should be up in about a week. **

**Reviewer Responses:**

**Ava B. LOL: Thank you soooooo much! I'm so happy that you love it! Your review made my day when I received it. Thank you for being so sweet and nice to me!**

**aviendhaphiragon: Thanks for reviewing! I had the switching perspectives to help establish the demigod's perspective but I'm planning to stick with Ava's perspective for the majority, if not rest, of the fanfic.**

**xXMoonyLightXx: Thank you so much for all your support. You've supported this story and me as a writer from the start. Yes, please PM me your ideas so that I can include them. Any ideas or suggestions are welcomed and appreciated. **

**R3B3CC4: Thank you for a nice comment! I take no offense to that. I take that constructive criticism in stride and hope to make this story as great as it can be. Did this chapter compare with the last in detail and content? I appreciate your review because it is helping me understand ways I can improve this story. Please review again and tell me how I'm doing.**

**Yass: Awe! You're soooo sweet! Thank you for such a nice review! It made my day **

**Thank you to all of my new followers and reviewers! Your reactions are amazing and I'm so happy that you like this story. Please continue to review so that I can improve something that needs improving or add something that will make it better. Thanks again y'all! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! Sorry it took me awhile to update, my aunt's been in town and it was my baby cousin's birthday. I've also been busy with school and projects, the usual. Anyways, here's the next chapter! Sorry that it's a little shorter than the last few ones. Enjoy!**

Ava:

"What is that?" Harry said as we came up to a carriage. We had to divide up in order to all fit into the carriage. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Annabeth, Percy, Nico, and I joined Luna in one carriage while Thalia, Jason, Piper, Leo, Frank, and Hazel all crammed into the other.

"Oh. I've met these before with my dad. These are thestrals, my father's creatures. Only people who have seen the dead can see them," Nico said as he walked right up to one and started to hug the bony thing. I turned to Harry, unsurprised that he was turning pale. He didn't want to be able to see them. Harry can only see the thestrals because he saw Cedric die last year. In all fairness, that's also the reason I could see them.

"It's okay Harry," I said as I walked over to his side and led him onto the carriage next to Hermione. Harry, still as white as a sheet, nodded stiffly and before the carriage started to move. Our carriage remained silent for the entire trip over to the school. I glanced back to Jason's carriage, noting with a smile that is was anything but quiet. Thalia was beating Leo for something he said while Hazel and Piper were gossiping about something. Meanwhile, Jason and Frank just sat stiffly, looking rather uncomfortable with the situation.

After roughly ten minutes, the carriage pulled up to the entrance of Hogwarts. I turned to look at Annabeth, noting how far to the floor her jaw was. Annabeth closed her mouth, took a breath, and starting rambling on about the architecture of the castle. Hermione, bless her, was trying to answer her questions the best she could, but after a while she just gave up, leaving Annabeth to continue mumbling to herself about the structure. Harry, I noticed, had significantly calmed down once the school came into view. Hogwarts was, after all, his real home.

Once the carriage stopped, we all grabbed our trunks and made our way into the castle. Like last time, the school completely took away my breath. I was in awe over little details such as the grand foyer and enlarged doors that made me feel tiny and insignificant in comparison. We carried our belongings over to a pile that would be transported by magic to our rooms before walking over to Professor McGonagall.

"Oh, good. You're here," she said with a look of relief. "Potter, you, Weasley, and Miss Granger may proceed to the Great Hall. Miss Crowley. How wonderful it is to see you," Professor McGonagall added with a wave of her hand, excusing the Golden Trio away.

"Nice to see you too, Professor," I said shyly. "What do you need us to do now?"

"Since you were chosen to be in Gryffindor last term, you will be staying with them for the time being. As for your friends, they will proceed to get sorted into their houses." And with that, Professor McGonagall nodded and left the demigods staring at the Golden Trio and me.

"What did she mean by sorting?" Frank piped up from next to Hazel, his intense gaze fixated on me. I opened my mouth to answer but was immediately cut off by Hermione.

"At Hogwarts, the students are all sorted or placed into houses, which are like your family while you're in school. The houses are Ravenclaw, the intelligent, Hufflepuff, the kind, Slytherin, the cunning and sometimes evil, and Gryffindor, the brave. We're all in Gryffindor," Hermione said before dragging Harry and Ron over to their table.

Seeing that I was their guide, I said, "Don't worry guys. You'll all be fine. I have to stay with my house while you're all getting sorted, so don't try to kill anyone and do try to avoid giving your identities away." I then turned to Annabeth, knowing that she would be the only one who actually understood the importance of keeping their identities a secret. Annabeth nodded, knowing that I was looking to her to be the smart one. I glanced over the group, nodded my head with satisfaction, then turned and walked over to sit next to Hermione, waiting for the sorting to begin.

Luckily, the sorting started momentarily after I took my seat. Also luckily, the normal 1st years' sorting did not take as long as I anticipated. Just as Ron and Harry were starting to get antsy, Dumbledore stepped up to the podium and started to speak.

"I hope that all new students will feel welcome in their new houses. Now, some new developments starting this term. Ava Crowley, the American exchange student we had the pleasure of meeting last term has agreed to spend this year with us again. Every please give Miss Crowley a warm welcome," Dumbledore said with a sparkle in his eyes. Just as a blush started to creep up my cheeks from the intense stared every student was giving me, Dumbledore resumed his speech.

"Miss Crowley's school was also gracious enough to send us nine other students this year. They are all in their 5th year of Wizarding School, along with Miss Crowley. Now, let's get them sorted into their adoptive houses," he finished with a wave that signaled for Percy to lead the other demigods up to the sorting hat and stool.

Professor McGonagall moved to stand next to the stool as she pulled out a scroll.

"Lévesque, Hazel," she said, looking out at the group of "exchange students". Hazel, a deep blush igniting her cheeks, walked up and over to the stool before sitting down on it gracefully. McGonagall put the sorting hat on top of Hazel's frizzy hair. A second passed before Hazel squeaked and jumped a little in her chair. In hindsight, I probably should've told them that the hat speaks in your head. Too late now.

I pulled myself from my thoughts just as the hat opened its' mouth and shouted, "Gryffindor!" The red and gold table all around me started to cheer, glad that they are getting a new student. Lucky for us, the rest of the demigod sorting continued pretty painlessly and with all of them ending up in Gryffindor. The rest of the school all looked puzzled that the new students all ended up in the same house but, if they actually knew what they went through, the students would understand that their bravery and courage saved their lives repeatedly.

Dumbledore stood up after all of the demigods got sorted and said, "As well as the new exchange students this year, we have some changes to our staff as well. The Defense against the Dark Arts position will be taken by Dolores Jane Umbridge. Mr. Flich also wishes me to inform you all that the forbidden forest is strictly off limits..."

"Ahem," Umbridge interrupted, causing Dumbledore to stop and glance back annoyed. Umbridge, in all of her pink toadness, stood up and walked over to the podium. I bristled. Umbridge was one of my least favorite antagonists in all books I've read.

"Thank you Professor for your kind words of welcome," she started. I, already knowing what she will say, tuned her out as she lectured the students and staff at Hogwarts. After roughly five minutes, the student body started to clap, causing me to get pulled away from my thoughts. Finally, Umbridge sat down and the feast started.

After everyone had eaten their fill, the tabled cleared of food and the students all made their way to their dormitories. I followed Hermione drearily into our dormitory and collapsed onto my bed, worn out from the busy and exciting day. I closed my eyes and imagined what the school had in store for me this year.

*later in the middle of the night*

"Miss Crowley," a quiet voice whispered in my ear. "Wake up please." I groaned and rolled over on my back, which only pissed off the voice more knowing that I was awake. A hand shoved my shoulders and started shaking me.

"What the hell?" I mumbled, now fully awake and ready to slap whoever was shaking me. I pried open my eyes, and noticed with dismay that the voice belonged to Professor McGonagall. Oops.

"Sorry Professor," I apologized, turning red. "What do you need?"

"Come with me Miss Crowley," she said as she stood up and exited the dormitory. I rolled out of bed, put on slippers, and glanced back at the clock.

"1:32AM?" I whispered to myself with a thinly concealed groan and eye roll. Why on earth would a professor need to wake me up in the middle of the night the night before the first day of school? However, seeing that this was McGonagall, I quickly got up and left the cozy room and followed McGonagall out of the common room through the painting.

"Professor, might I ask where we are going?" I asked as the portrait closed behind me.

"Professor Dumbledore wishes to speak to you, my dear," she answered before ushering me through the school until we got to the gargoyles that guarded Dumbledore's office.

"Licorice wands?" I said to the wall. McGonagall looked at me sharply as the passageway to the office opened with my words.

"How did you…never mind. Let's not be late," she said, getting over her confusion before leading me up the spiral staircase and into Dumbledore's office. Once inside, McGonagall waited by the door as I walked passed her.

"This is a private meeting," she said to me. "I was just told to go and get you." With that, McGonagall turned and left the office, the door slamming shut behind her.

**A/N: Like always, couldn't resist a little cliffy. Now...reviewer responses! I know that I always gush on about how wonderful y'all are, but it's the truth! :)  
Reviewer Responses:**

**Aprille A.G.: Thanks! I try. Thank you for such a nice review!**

**R3B3CC4: Thank you! I'm so happy that you like this story and my writing. Sorry to keep you waiting. Will try to update quicker.**

**aviendhaphiragon: Thanks. Sorry about the two mistakes: I didn't revise it before I published it. Oops! With the second mistake, I actually started out with it being Percy who was distracted but then changed my mine last minute. Thought I caught the mistakes. After receiving your review, I did go in and revise it and republish that chapter with the corrections. Thank you for being so honest about my story and for helping me make it the best it can be! **

**xXMoonyLightXx: I know that you didn't review but I wanted to say, again, thank you for your suggestions. I am definitely taking them into consideration while I plan for that section of the fanfic. Y'all are awesome!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey guys. Sorry that I haven't updated in a while- teacher's went homework crazy. Thank you all for your support and reviews! A little change is happening with this story. My twin sister is now co-writing this with me!**

**Reviewer responses at bottom.**

**Enjoy! :)**

Ava:

I jumped as the door shut loudly behind me, leaving me standing there awkwardly.

"Oh. There you are Miss Crowley. I was looking for you," a voice said. I turned, relaxing, at the sight of the greatest headmaster Hogwarts has and would ever know.

"Hello Professor. I heard you wanted to see me?"

"Yes Miss Crowley, I am aware that you are curious as to why you are needed here this year, but I'm afraid that you will have to find that out in good time. I sent Minerva to get you because I was made aware that Lord Voldemort has his eyes set on turning our American friends over to his side because he feels that it will turn the tide in his favor. I honestly don't know how he knows that they are here, but I have my suspicions. I just wanted to warn you that the demigod's identity needs to be concealed from everyone here at Hogwarts. At the time being, the only people aware that they are not ordinary wizards are Professor McGonagall, Professor Snape, and myself and I intend to keep it this way," Professor Dumbledore said sternly.

I nodded, "Yes Professor. I'll warn the demigods. Do you happen to know who in particular he is after?"

"Yes. While he would certainly be happy with any of them, he has particularly taken an interest in Mr. Jackson because he is obviously the glue of the group and he is the most powerful."

I nodded. That made perfect sense. WIthout Percy, the rest of the demigods would fail. Taking Percy away would most definitely mean the end of Hogwarts.

"Now, off to your room. You have classes tomorrow morning," Dumbledore said with a wave of his hand. I nodded again, feeling a little like a bobblehead. I turned around and walked out of his office, feeling suddenly exhausted. I walked quickly to the Gryffindor dormitories, found my bed, and fell back asleep the second my head hit the pillow.

I woke up in the morning feeling as if I only went back to sleep for a second. Of course, it doesn't help that every time I've had to wake up, I've been screamed at and shoved. Stupid Hermione.

After quickly getting ready and rushing downstairs and into the Great Hall, I sat down next to Harry, already ready to sleep again.

"You okay Ava?" Percy asked me with concern as he and Annabeth sat down across the table from me.

"Just peachy. Got woken up in the middle of the night by Dumbledore and McGonagall but otherwise good," I replied with a yawn, noticing with disdain that my simple answer was the cause of more concern and curiosity.

"Why did they wake you before the first day of term?" Harry wondered.

"Well, they had to tell me that," I leaned in closer to the group, making sure that no one could overhear. "We have to try and keep the demigods' identities a secret as long as we can. Also, Dumbledore warned me that Voldemort has his slimy eye on Percy and the others, but mostly Percy, because he thinks that he can get them to join his side, which will help him win. So, nothing's really new. Bad guys either want Percy on their side, or out of the picture."

Percy groaned. "Again? Why does everyone hate me? Why can't they go after Jason or Nico? They're powerful too. I mean, not like as powerful as me, but then again, no one is."

"Really Seaweed Brain? What about me? I could kick your tiny ass anyday." Thalia said, smirking while raising a certain finger.

"You wish, Pinecone face," Percy remarked. I sniffed the air, noticing the very thick scent of ozone that was coming from Thalia. Uh, oh.

"Cool it Thalia and Percy," I whispered sharply, causing both of them to turn and glare at me. Meanwhile, some of the other students have started to sniff the air with curiosity and wonder. "You need to try and keep your identities a secret. Fighting in the middle of the Great Hall is counterproductive," I finished, sitting back as I watched the bomb slowly diffuse. The smell of ozone diminished and Percy relaxed. Once satisfied that neither would attack the other, I turned back to the breakfast in front of us. I grabbed some toast to eat but was quickly distracted again by Ron running over to us with a piece of parchment.

"Guys look! Dumbledore is going to allow the exchange students to form their own Quidditch team to compete against the house teams. He also wrote that Ava will be the captain!" Ron exclaimed, bouncing up and down in excitement. I, on the other hand, was astonished and nervous to captain. But, seeing how Dumbledore already wrote that I was, I really had no choice in the matter.

"Yay! I've always wanted to play Quidditch!" I squealed.

"What the Hades is Quidditch?" Leo exclaimed, causing Ron and Harry to turn and stare at him.

"How could you NOT know? It's an international wizarding sport," Ron exclaimed.

I rolled my eyes at Hermione, who giggle behind her hand. "Their demigods, not wizards. Honestly Ron, sometimes I think you're as stupid as Percy."

"HEY!" Percy yelled, drawing the attention of some of the other students. "I'm not stupid. I'm actually very intelligent."

Annabeth rolled her eyes at her boyfriend and punched his arm. "Sure Seaweed Brain. Whatever you say." Percy smiled and gave Annabeth a quick kiss, which Leo quickly interrupted by doing a loud wolf whistle.

Percy laughed while Annabeth looked embarrassed. Piper quickly brought us back to the previous topic, "So Ava, what is Quidditch?"

"Well…" I said, thinking of a quick explanation of the game. "Quidditch is a sport that a lot of wizards play. It's kind of like soccer because the chasers have to get the quaffle inside the goal posts, which the keeper is guarding, to get a point. There are also two other kinds of balls, the bludgers and the golden snitch. The beaters hit the bludgers at the opposing teams to try to knock them off course, and the seeker tries to catch the golden snitch, which is about the size of a golf ball, before the other team's seeker does. The game ends when a seeker catches the snitch."

"That doesn't sound too bad," Nico said.

"Well… The only catch is that the game is played on broomsticks, in the air." I said, bracing myself for their reaction. Immediately, Thalia and Nico slumped in their seats because neither of them was fond of the air. Surprisingly, Percy didn't look too bummed out, if anything he looked even more excited than usual.

"That sounds like fun," Jason, Leo, and Percy said at the same time.

"Aren't you scared of going in the air?" I asked Percy, shocked.

Percy thought for a minute before saying, "Well, I've dealt with WAY worse, so riding a little broomstick is nothing." I glanced over at the other children of the Big Three, curious about their reactions. My gaze first hit Hazel.

"Well," she said, pondering her answer. "It would be fun but I don't want to provoke Jupiter/ Zeus." I nodded, expecting that.

"I'm obviously out," Nico exclaimed. "Sorry Ava, but I don't want to risk my life just for enjoyment. I would prefer to avoid getting shot out of the sky by my uncle." Again, that's exactly what I was expecting. I turned to Thalia, waiting for her response.

"I'm not up to it," she said. "We should be here to protect Potter and his friends and not to participate in a sport." I, knowing the real reason why she wouldn't play, didn't argue and turned to the remaining demigods.

"Okay," I said. "I guess that leaves Jason, Leo, Piper, Annabeth, Frank, Percy, and I for the team. Luckily, we can only have seven so we're all set. Now all we need is brooms and uniforms."

"That's easy," Harry said. "Just ask Dumbledore to get you some. He volunteered you to do this, the least he can do is supply you with equipment." I nodded, that makes perfect sense.

After about ten minutes, we all finished breakfast and left to go to our first class. I let the others go on ahead of me because I needed an answer on whether Dumbledore could get us supplies for Quidditch. Excusing myself, I quickly went over to Dumbledore's office and asked him to supply the exchange team with equipment. He, luckily, agreed willingly and sent me off to my first class, Divination.

I caught up with the others outside of the trapdoor to the most entertaining class in Harry Potter history. "Hey! Did I miss anything interesting on the way up here?"

"Well, if you count Thalia trying to murder Percy again as interesting. Then yes. If not, then nothing," Jason replied with a yawn. I rolled my eyes and followed Harry up the ladder and into the Divination classroom. I looked around the classroom before choosing a seat next to Ron, Percy, and Harry. Everyone started to talk about what to expect when Professor Trelawney entered the room. She gazed around the classroom before her unfocused stare landed on me. Trelawney gasped and pointed a trembling finger between Harry, Percy, and I. Suddenly, her eyes rolled to the back of her head and green smoke came out of her mouth.

She took a deep breath before startling words fell from her lips.

"Nine half-bloods shall embark on a quest

To attempt to put the snake to rest.

The fate of the battle rests on one single mortal

Who has the power to destroy the immortal."

On that happy note, Trelawney fainted, leaving the class to stare at me like I was a ghost.

**A/N: Like always, I just can't resist a little cliffy. Some of you have reviewed and asked me about having an updating schedule, so I've decided to try and post a new chapter every Sunday night. **

**Reviewer Responses:**

**xXMoonylightXx: Thank you so much for all of your support! Love you too! 3**

**haylee-lopatinskytorres: Can't resist cliffys. Sorry not sorry. I will try and post every Sunday from now on. Thank you for that suggestion**

**R3B3CC4: Thanks! Sorry to keep you waiting. Hope this one was worth the wait!**

**Aprille-A-G: Thanks so much! Sorry to keep you waiting!**

**imp37: Thanks so much for all of your support! You're soooooooo sweet!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Thanks y'all for you're sweet reviews! Reviewer responses at the end like always!**

**Enjoy! :)**

Ava:

The class sat, shell-shocked, and stared at us for about five minutes to see if Percy, Harry, and I understood anything that our teacher who is a so called fraud had uttered before collapsing. Sadly, we all knew exactly what this meant. Our quest had just gotten a whole lot harder.

Just as the silence was becoming a little too awkward, Leo interrupted it. "Soooooooo….. What are we all waiting for? This lesson is obviously over. Let's go!"

Our little group nodded, collected our unused materials, and briskly left the classroom before any of the prying students could interrogate us. We all ran to the Gryffindor common room without being stopped.

The second we reached the common room, Harry and Ron quickly shooed all of the younger students out and led us over to the fireplace. Percy collapsed onto a fluffy red chair with Annabeth on his lap as the rest of us all sat down on the sofa and the other seats. We stared at each other for a few moments of awkward silence before Percy interrupted.

"Sooooo. Anyone have any idea about the newest proclamation of our demise?" Thank the gods for Percy. He sure knew how to defuse tension. Immediately, everyone started to laugh.

"Well," Annabeth said, drawing all of our attention over to her. "It's pretty obvious right?" She looked around the quiet room. "Gods," I heard her mumble. "Where's Hermione when you need her?" I let out a laugh and fell back on the sofa next to Harry. Annabeth rolled her eyes at us and continued. "It's not that difficult. Half-blood is another word for demigods. The nine half-bloods obviously means us. As for putting the snake to rest, I don't know what represents a snake. Slytherin?"

"Voldemort owns a pet snake and was in Slytherin. He's also a descendant of Salazar Slytherin," Harry and I said at the exact time. I smiled at him, causing Harry to stick his tongue out at me.

Leo, however, still looked perplexed. "Okay. So we're the nine half-bloods, the snake means Voldemold, but what about the last two lines?'The fate of the battle rests on one single mortal

Who has the power to destroy the immortal.' That's weird."

I, on the other hand, had an idea on what that meant. If I was right, I really wasn't looking forward to it.

"Ava is the only mortal here," Hazel said. "so she must be the one in the prophecy."  
"You know what," Percy said, "That actually makes sense. So Ava is the mortal who decides the outcome of the final battle with the little snakey?"

"Yep. Finally you got it. There is a reason that we call you Seaweed Brain," Thalia said with another one of her classic smirks. Thalia and Percy started another one of their famous arguments/fights while the others watched and laughed, except for me. Jason, seeing how distanced I was from the group, changed the subject.

"So, when does this Quidditch thing start? I can't wait to try it out." he said. Harry immediately took over by explaining the rules in detail, answering all of their questions, and promising to take them down to the Quidditch pitch later this afternoon. I shot Jason a grateful smile to show my appreciation and he winked in response. I leaned back and looked at the clock, noticing with disdain that it was almost time for our next class.

"Let's go guys. Time for History of Magic," I said with an eye roll. Percy and Leo groaned and followed Harry, Ron, and I out of the room and to the classroom.

"Warning before we go," Harry said, getting everyone's attention outside of the portrait. "The teacher for History of Magic is a ghost."

Nico smirked, causing me to feel a chill running up and down my spine. I really hope that he doesn't give away his identity.

Of course, knowing who I was in company with, that's pretty much what Nico did. On the entire way there, Thalia and Percy were tormenting Nico about his father's security breach. By the time we reached the classroom, Nico had black hellfire moving through his hair and shadows curling around him like a clock.

"Nico, please stop and keep the dark magic to a minimum," I said, causing him to roll his eyes. Luckily, the shadows calmed down and the hellfire disappeared. I nodded in satisfaction and led the way into the room. I sat in the back of the room with Hermione, Harry, and Ron while the demigods took desks around us. A few moments after everyone settled in, the teacher entered the room. Not through the door like you'd expect, but straight through the chalkboard. Hazel and Frank visibly flinched in their seats while Nico leaned back and smirked again. Oh no, I thought, I really hoped that he didn't blow his cover. Like earlier, that's pretty much exactly what happened. On Nico's defense, it really wasn't his fault. When Professor Binns looked around the classroom and his gaze settled on Nico, he flew back and bowed.

"Your Highness, I was not aware that you were coming to my class today," Binns said rushed. Nico stood up and walked over to the ghost.

"Hello Binns, would it be terrible if I had a moment to talk to you about my father's thoughts on your situation?" Nico asked quietly.

Professor Binns visibly shook and shouted to the class, "Class dismissed!"

The rest of the wizards muttered in confusion as they quickly evacuated the room. In a few seconds, the room was empty except for the demigods, Ron, Hermione, Harry, and I. I ran up to Nico as he reached Professor Binns' and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Great job Death Breath, now they're suspicious. You really shouldn't have done that." I reprimanded.

"Hey. First of all, don't call me Death Breath unless you want to see the end of my sword. Secondly, he's here illegally. Do you really think I would let this offense to my father slide? I promise, all I want to do it have a quick discussion with Binns here. Is that too hard?"

"Fine." I said, sighing. "You can have a QUICK conversation. But I swear, if you pull anything like this again, I'll make your life miserable."

"Sure thing Ava. You're the boss here." Nico said, smirking, before he turned towards the cowering ghost. I turned and left before Nico could traumatize the poor guy. The rest of our group turned and left with me.

As we exited the classroom, we ran into a huge crowd of curious Gryffindors. They pestered us with questions about why Binns acted so weirdly with Nico, but we quickly shoved our way through mob and ran to our common room. We were lucky to find it completely empty because everyone else was in class.

"Sooo. What do we do now?" Leo said, reaching into his belt and beginning to fiddle with some wire.

"Let's go to the Quidditch pitch now. It'll be completely empty." Ron said.

"Sure, that sounds great." I said. "You guys go down. I'll meet you down there. I want to see if Professor Dumbledore has our brooms yet."

"I'll come with you." Annabeth said, shooting Percy a look. I nodded, confused. The rest of the group left the common room to go to the Quidditch pitch. Annabeth and I started the walk to Dumbledore's office.

"So. Why did you want to come with me?" I asked, shooting her a knowing look. "I know that you must have had some kind of plan for this walk."

Annabeth walked along quietly for a few moments before saying, "Well, Percy and I were wondering what exactly we need to do here. I mean, I know that you know that we just recently got out of, well, you know where, so we were wondering why we got pulled back into a new quest so quickly," Annabeth said, shooting me a look that clearly told me that she was trying to hide the real thing she wanted to discuss.

"Annabeth," I started. "If I knew the answer to that question, I would definitely answer it immediately. But I don't even know why I'm here, let alone you guys. Let's just hope that Dumbledore and Chiron have a master plan in play. If I figure anything out, you'll be the first to know."

"Ok. Thanks Ava. As you've probably guessed, I have something else I've been meaning to tell you." she said, turning to shoot me a sympathetic look. "I know what you're going through. As you know, Percy has been involved in a lot of major prophecies, and I've helped him deal with them. I know that in this new prophecy, you're mentioned, so I completely understand if you're worried and scared. I just wanted you to know that Percy and I will help you with anything that comes your way. We'll help you get through this."

I was speechless. I never thought that I could have such a great friend. "Thanks Annabeth, that really means a lot." I said as we reached Dumbledore's office door.

"What do you think friends are for?" she said, smirking. I grinned and quickly gave the password for the staircase. We quickly ascended the spiral staircase and talked to Professor Dumbledore. He quickly handed over our broomsticks and other Quidditch supplies. We thanked him and ran out of his office and towards the Quidditch Pitch.

**Reviewer Responses:**

**Ava B. LOL: I'm so happy you like it! Sorry to keep you in suspense! Thanks for reviewing**

**Aprille-A-G: Thanks! I try. Super happy that you like it**

**xXMoonyLightXx: Everyone loves mysterious prophecies besides the people they're about. Thank you for all of your support! PM me if you have any more suggestions **

**R3B3CC4: Thanks! Glad you like it!**

**aviendhaphiragon: Yes. Thanks for reviewing. Happy to clear that up**

**haylee-lopatinskytorres: Sorry! Took me awhile to figure out what you said, but that makes sense. Sorry for the cliffy but couldn't resist. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**A/N: I'm sorry that I didn't post this chapter when I said I would. My family went on a trip to the coast for Spring Break and we had really bad internet connection. Hope this was worth the wait though! **

**Enjoy!**

Ava:

Once Annabeth and I reached the Quidditch pitch, we were immediately greeted with Percy's and Jason's awe with the broomsticks.

"Wait!" I shout, realizing that in my rush to get down here, I neglected to see what type of brooms Dumbledore gave us. I flip a broom over and am greeting with the label, _Firebolt._

"Oh My Gods!" I shout again, jumping up and down. Annabeth and the rest of the demigods look over at me in confusion while Harry calmly walks over to me and gentle takes a broom out of my hand.

"Firebolts?!" he says excitedly. "That's awesome! They're the best."

"Lucky!" Ron shouts from the air while I slowly calm down. I quickly hand out all of the brooms to the demigods who are going to play before standing next to Harry to demonstrate.

"Now you lot," I say, getting all of their attention. "Harry here is the best flyer in Hogwarts and was the youngest seeker in a century. He knows everything there is to know about Quidditch. He, Ron, and I will be teaching you all how to ride a broom successfully and how to play Quidditch."

The demigods nod. Percy, Leo, and Jason look the most excited, no shocker there.

"Okay," Harry said loudly, drawing their eager eyes to him. "Flying is quite simple. Since you all already have your brooms in hand, all I really need to go over is how to mount them. Ava, can you demonstrate for me while I explain?" I nod eagerly, excited to try to fly after spending so much time reading about it.

"To mount your broom, all you do is sit on it and say 'up'," Harry says with a glance toward me. I nod and sit on my broomstick.

"Up," I say loudly as the broom suddenly lurches up into the air, causing a scream to rip from my throat. Luckily for me and my stomach, the broom only hovers a few feet above the ground. I look at Harry, nodding for him to continue.

"Great," Harry says. "Next is controls. To turn right, you lean right. Same thing for the left but lean left instead. To go faster, lean forward. Go slower, lean back." While Harry rattled off his list of commands, I complied and demonstrated each one with poise above their heads.

"Now Ava, to land, drive your broom to the ground and plant your feet on the ground," he says. I did what he said and land on the ground next to Harry.

"Everyone get it now?" I ask. Percy, Jason, Leo, Piper, Frank, and Annabeth all nod excitedly before mounting their brooms. Harry and I share an amused glance before mounting our own brooms and joining them in the air.

"Let's go," I shout and lead the way over to the hoops. "There are four different positions in Quidditch, Chasers, Beaters, a Keeper, and a Seeker. I'm going to be one of the chasers so don't worry about that. All you guys have to decide what positions you want to play. Chasers try to get the Quaffle through the goals while the Keeper guards the goals. The Beaters deal with Bludgers. And the keeper has to get the Golden Snitch," I say, looking from one confused face to the other.

"Hermione," I shout to the ground, "Can you go get the balls?" She nods and hurries off the field. I glance hopefully to Harry, hoping that he will continue the lecture on how to play Quidditch. Luckily, he picks up on my unspoken plea and continues the discussion.

"Okay everyone!" Harry shouts. "Let's go over what positions you lot will play. Who's good at throwing and catching?" The demigods all exchange amused glances before all raising their hands.

"What about blocking balls?" he asks. Again, everyone raises their hands.

"Whacking balls and aiming?" Harry asks, annoyed. Everyone raises their hands again. Harry puts his head on the broom, getting agitated. Poor him.

"Hey guys," I shout, getting all of the demigods' attention. I point to the ground where Hermione was standing with the box of Quidditch balls. The others and I all rode down to the ground quickly and jumped off our brooms. Once everyone was on the ground standing around Hermione, Harry, and I, I started to give out positions.

"Okay, since you all are….well….godly and awesome at everything, I'll assign you all your positions. Sound good?" I ask. Luckily, the demigods all exchange looks and nod excitedly.

"Great. So I thought that Piper should be Keeper since she's nimble and athletic. Frank and Leo will be Beaters due to Frank's build and Leo's mischievousness. Jason and Annabeth will be Chasers with me due to their intelligence and skills. And Percy will be Seeker because he's…well…Percy. Any comments?" I say.

Frank and Leo immediately start complaining. "No. Don't partner me with Leo. Leo with a bat is like Leo with a cannon, and we all know how well that turned out," Frank whines

"Hey! We already established that that wasn't my fault!" Leo complains. "Besides, don't expect me to be happy about being partnered with a…"

"Stop complaining!" I shout, getting irritated. "You guys wouldn't decide so I made the choice for you. Suck it up." My gods, and here I thought that they would actually be mature about it. My fault for dreaming.

"Yeah, listen to her. She's the smartest one here," Piper says. Immediately, Annabeth and Hermione look up in disbelief. Noticing this, Piper quickly amends her statement, "She's the most knowledgeable person about wizarding world stuff." Annabeth nods, satisfied, and reclines next to Percy. Hermione, I noticed, still looks angry and hurt.

Harry cleared his throat, trying to diffuse the tangible tension that filled the area.

"Okay," he says. "Let's run some drills and show you lot the ropes."

After about an hour of learning the basics of the sport, we all left the Quidditch pitch and walked to the Defense against the Dark Arts classroom. Nico came and joined us right as we entered the school after his discussion with Professor Binns. I, obviously, was too intimidated by Nico's expression to ask him how it went. He looked as if McDonalds had run out of Happy Meals.

Once we reached the classroom, everyone took a seat in the back of the classroom and proceeded to goof off. I turned around to make sure the demigods were all behaving before taking a seat next to Hermione. After a few minutes of mindless babbling about schoolwork and extra-credit, I heard a crash followed by a stream of Greek words. I rolled by eyes at Hermione and turned around to check on the nine demigods. Needless to say, it wasn't pretty.

Thalia was chasing Leo around a table, shouting something about spitballs. Leo, on the other hand, was saying some pretty colorful Greek words while trying to avoid Thalia's sweeping hands. My mouth fell open, why on earth would the other demigods not do anything to, I don't know, prevent them from blowing their covers? I turned to Percy, hoping to get some explanation. However, instead of trying to keep his cousins from blowing their covers, he was making a bet with Jason! What an idiot.

I opened my mouth to shout at them when a pink ribbon flew across the room and pulled Leo to his chair before proceeding to tie his torso to the chair. A second ribbon quickly followed, doing the same thing to Thalia.

"No fighting or running in my classroom," a high-pitched voice squeaks calmly. We all turn and look at the pink toad glaring hatefully at the demigods. "In my classroom, you will learn about the Defense against the Dark Arts by following the Ministry's safe and certified curriculum instead of sporatically covering the odds and ends of this most difficult subject. There will be no pointless wand waving in this classroom, so if you would kindly put your wands away. Please open your books to page one and begin reading." Umbridge smiles sweetly and turns to her desk.

The demigods and the Gryffindor students look around in disbelief. I, on the other hand, just rolled my eyes and laid my head on my closed textbook. I glance at Hermione, seeing how she quickly flipped through the pages before slamming the textbook closed on our desk. Hermione thrust her hand in the air, waving it around to try and get Umbridge's attention. Umbridge looks up and calls on Hermione.

"Excuse me ma'am, there is nothing in here about using defensive spells," Hermione inquires.

Umbridge giggles before replying, "Using defensive spells? Why on Earth would you need to use defensive spells in my classroom?"

I glance at Ron, noticing the disgusted expression coated on his face.

"We're not going to use magic?" Ron asks.

"You're going to be learning about how to use magic in a secure, risk-free environment," Umbridge replies sharply.

"If we're going to use magic it won't be risk free," Harry says loudly, causing Umbridge to turn red.

"Students will raise their hands when they wish to speak in my class," she retorts sharply, causing Percy and Harry to sit up glare at her back. "Besides, what do you expect to attack innocent children like yourselves?"

Oh, no, I think as I turn around to glance at Harry's reaction. He better not do what I know he will do.  
However, seeing how I am witnessing something I already read, he does exactly what I expect.

Harry pretends to be pondering an answer before shouting, "Oh, I don't know, Lord Voldemort!"

Again, like I expected, the class gasps in shock while Umbridge turns as pink as her clothes.

"Let me make this quite plain," she starts quietly. "You have been told that a dark wizard is at large once more. This is a lie."

I turn, shaking my head at Harry, mouthing "Don't do it." Sadly, Harry ignores me and shouts,

"It's not a lie! I saw him and fought him!"

"ENOUGH!" Umbridge shouts, leaning down on Harry and Ron's desk. I put my head in my hands.

"Detention, Mr. Potter, my office, tonight," Umbridge says quieter.

Harry's face is beat red, but at least he realizes that anything else he does will only make Umbridge hate him more.

"Now," Umbridge says happily, "Start reading page one, there will be no need to talk."

The rest of the class passed by pretty uneventful. I mean, what really could go wrong with a class silently reading the textbook? Well, besides having the entire class out of the teacher's blood.

Luckily, DADA was the last class of the day. After it ends, we all run up to the Gryffindor common room and collapse on the sofa and chairs surrounding the fireplace.

"What a nightmare," Leo complains as he moves to sit inside the fireplace. However, seeing how that would easily blow their cover, Hermione pushed him onto the floor in front of the fireplace.

"Yeah, I know," Harry says. "But at least you don't have to go to detention tonight with her."

We all mumble our pity for his situation. Harry nods his head and then turns to me, realization in his emerald-green eyes.

"Hey Ava," he starts. "Did you know that Umbridge would be this bad?"

Shoot. I look around at the others, hoping for help. Unfortunately, everyone else was staring at me curiously, expecting my answer. Unable to find my voice, I nod my head, not making eye contact with anyone.

"Why didn't you warn us?" Ron accuses, glaring daggers at me.

I take a deep breath, pondering my answer before opening my mouth. "I wanted to, trust me. But Dumbledore and Chiron warned me to not share anything about the future. They said that I am here to assist you in your journeys, not to play with fate. Sorry," I apologize.

Percy and Annabeth stare at me, their gazes filled with sympathy.

"Okay Ava," Percy says. "That's fine. We understand." I glance up, noticing that Percy's support boosted my case. The others nod in agreement and mumble apologies for doubting me.

"Thanks guys," I say. "Even though I can't particularly share your fates, I will try my best to assist you with them. Now, let's go down to supper."

**A/N: Thanks so much for being so sweet to me and by reviewing such nice things! Love all of my followers and viewers!**

**Reviewer Responses:**

**Aprille A.G: Thanks so much! I'm happy you love it!**

**xXMoonyLightXx: You know I can't wait to write the Quidditch disaster. I'm soooo happy that I inspired you to do math! Math just happens to be my favorite subject. That's a good idea. I'll try to include a Solangelo scene at one point or another during this story. Sorry it took me so long to update. Thank you so much for being so supportive and kind to me and this story. Love you too!**

**R3B3CC4: Thanks! Sorry I kept you waiting. Hope this was worth the wait! I can't wait for their first Quidditch game either. Will try to have it in either the next chapter or the one after that. **


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hey guys! Before you all read this chapter, I need a little favor. My sister and I were thinking about having a cover art for this story but, honestly, I'm stumped for ideas. Please, if possible, PM me any ideas about what I should use as cover art.**

**Also, I've just realized that I've never got around to doing my profile as a fanfic writer. If you guys have any personal-ish questions for me, please feel free to ask and I'll put them in my bio. Thanks!**

**Enjoy!**

Ava:

After supper, we all went upstairs and crashed immediately in our beds. Well, everyone except Harry, due to the little fact that he managed to get detention on the first day of school. I, on the other hand, waited until the last person left the common room before leaving the tower to follow Harry. I was almost to Umbridge's room when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I gasp and turn around sharply, ready to slap whoever it was. However, the person grabbed my wrists as I turned around to prevent me from doing any physical harm to them.  
"Let go of me," I whisper sharply, trying in vain to wrench my hands away from their tight grip.

"Ava, it's me, Percy," the figure said, causing me to stop struggling.

"Percy?!" I whisper in shock. "Why are you out of bed?"

"I could ask you the same thing," he replies with a smirk, letting go of my wrists.

"I'm technically in charge here so you should answer my question. Besides, I asked first," I say with my own smirk. I rub my wrists, "You have a tight grip."

"Sorry," Percy grumbles, frowning. "I couldn't sleep and wanted to check on Harry."

"Same here," I say before continuing to walk toward Umbridge's office. "Let's go then."

Percy and I crept quietly, trying not to draw attention to ourselves. Once we reach the pink door that is obviously Umbridge's, Percy and I immediately press our ears to the door.

"What have you learned here, Mr. Potter?" Umbridge's shrill voice rings from inside the room.

Silence is thick in the hallway until we hear Harry mumble, "I mustn't tell lies."

"Very good, Mr. Potter," Umbridge says with satisfaction. "See you tomorrow."

"Good night Professor," Harry says through obviously clenched teeth. I pushed Percy away from the door and into the shadows right before the door flings open and almost hits me in the nose. Harry rubs his eyes before shutting the door, barely able to restrain from slamming it shut. He takes a deep breath before walking away from the room.  
"Harry," I whisper, causing his shoulders to tense up as he turns his head sharply.  
"Ava?" he asks. I nod before stepping out from behind a statue.

"Don't forget about me!" Percy says as he steps out of the shadows and strikes a pose. I roll my eyes as I shove him into the wall. "Rude," Percy mumbles with a pout as he moves to stand next to Harry, who looks at us amused.

"Show me your hand Harry," I say, causing him to pale and attempt to hide his left hand discreetly behind his back while putting out his right hand.  
"Nothing," Harry says hesitantly, stepping away from me.  
"Left hand. Now," I say sharply as I glance at Percy. Luckily, he catches my silent plea and grabs Harry's left hand from behind his back. Percy gasps as he glances at it. I turn away, not wanting to see the horror I've read about.

"What happened to you?" Percy breathes, a fierce look frozen on his face.

Harry looks at his hand, turning pale. He glances at me, hoping for a rescue. I roll my eyes. Why is it always up to me to save him? Not like I'm really complaining though…

"Out of all of the, no offense Harry, characters I've read about in his series, Umbridge is the one I loathe the most. For his detention, Umbridge made Harry write lines with a quill that uses the users' blood as ink. The writing one does with this quill is carved into their body, serving as a permanent reminder of their deeds or failures," I say, feeling a chill creep down my spine as the words leave my mouth.

I glance back at Harry before grabbing his hand in mine. I turn it over and look at the back. The books, I realized, barely contained the true, disgusting sight of the scar. Carved messily into the back of his hand was the words _I must not tell lies. _The carvings were at least a centimeter deep and still oozing fresh blood. The area around the fresh wounds was already swelling and beat red. Black dots and the start of fresh pus encircled each and every letter, creating a dark border separating the skin from the red tissue beneath the surface.

Percy puts his hand on my arm, and I glance over at him, turning away from the disgusting wound. He gives me an encouraging nod before the fire returns to his eyes.

"Harry, I won't let her get away with this. No one gets away with hurting one of my friends without me getting involved," Percy says venomously, causing another shiver to move up and down my spine.

"Please don't make a big deal of it," Harry pleads, glancing at me for support.

"Don't worry Percy," I say, grabbing Harry's arm and leading him to the Gryffindor common room. "We'll get vengeance soon, don't rush the inevitable." With that, Harry, Percy, and I walk quietly to the common room and into our own dormitories. I crash down on my soft bed, plans for Umbridge's destruction buzzing around my head like a swarm of angry bees.

The next morning in the Grand Hall

"Okay," Annabeth says, "Tell us what happened again." Percy groans and hits his head on the table repeatedly while Harry and I share a look. This would make it the tenth time we had to repeat what happened. I know that Annabeth wants every little detail but now it's getting annoying.

"For his detention, Harry had to write lines using a quill that used his blood as ink. After writing the same phrase constantly, the words create scars on the user's body, serving as a permanent reminder of what they had done," I say, rubbing my head to try and get rid of a forming headache.

Like always, my words (Harry chose to have me say the story every time) were greeted with stunned silence as they processed the information.

"So," Leo pipes up from next to Hazel. "What are we going to do for payback?" He looked around at everyone's blank faces. "Come on guys. Do you really want Umbridge to get away with what she did to poor Harry here?"

"We need time to plan," I say slowly, causing Percy, Jason, and Leo to slump down. "We can worry about revenge later. Now we have to worry about our first Quidditch game on Saturday."

"Oh yeah. I forgot about that." Percy says, causing Harry and Ron to look at him in disbelief.

"How could you forget about your first Quidditch game?" Ron exclaims.

"Seaweed Brain forgets everything. Without me, he would forget to get dressed in the morning." Annabeth replies, smiling slyly at her boyfriend who nods in agreement.

"That makes sense." Harry says, smiling. "What do we have today?"

"We have double charms, double transfiguration, care of magical creatures, and herbology." Hermione answered, looking down at her schedule.

"Well," Ron says, thinking out loud. "That's not as bad as yesterday. Still can't believe that we got stuck with the worst possible schedule on our first day back."

"But we can't change that Ronald," Hermione says sympathetically. "Now, let's go. We don't want to be late for charms."

"Wait!" I say loudly right as everyone gets up to leave for Charms class. "I have an idea about Harry's situation. Well, at least one to prevent it from happening again."

Harry nods enthusiastically and sits back down, staring at me in anticipation. I, on the other hand, ignore his eager stare and turn to Piper.

"Piper, why don't you go and talk to Professor Umbridge about Harry's detention," I say, a smirk evident on my face.

Piper smiles sweetly at me and Harry before nodding and quickly leaving the Grand Hall. "Of course," she says. "I'd be delighted to help."

Once she left the hall, Harry, Hermione, and Ron all turned to me suspiciously.

"What's she going to do Ava?" Harry asks slowly, almost as if he's afraid of the answer.

"Oh, it's nothing bad, Harry," I say smoothly, glancing at Jason who is trying not to laugh at the wizards' obliviousness. "You will find that Piper can be very persuasive."

The wizards continue to stare at me blankly while the demigods suppress giggles.

"Yeah Harry," Leo pipes up, getting annoyed with their confusion and wanted to make it worse. "She's so persuasive that she once talked the earth back to sleep."

With that, the demigods lose it and walk out of the room laughing. I glance at Harry, who still looks confused.

"She's a charmspeaker, Harry," I explain calmly. "Piper can talk anyone into doing anything she wants."

"Oh," Harry exclaims. "Got it. Let's hope that it works."

When Harry finishes his thought, Piper walks up to us with a broad grin on her face. "All good Harry. Our dear friend Professor Umbridge was surprisingly willing to cancel the rest of your detentions. She must have had a change of heart."

Harry, Hermione, Ron, and I giggle at her devious face. "Come on guys, we're going to be late," Hermione says. The rest of us nod in agreement and leave the Great Hall.

The rest of the week went by smoothly without any major incidents. Yes, Percy, Thalia, and Leo managed to get detention in a few (all) of their classes for goofing off and generally being a nuisance, or in Leo's case himself, but Piper always saved them from actually receiving their school required punishments. However, Annabeth and I always gave them a strict scolding after each and every offense. This morning, everyone was extra antsy as it was the day of our first Quidditch match.

"Hey guys, are you ready for your game against Hufflepuff today?" Harry asks enthusiastically while he plops down next to me.

"Sort of," I reply before taking a shaking sip of my pumpkin juice. Harry smiles at me and pats my shoulder comfortingly before turning to look at the rest of my team. Jason, Piper, Annabeth, Frank, and Leo looked a little nervous while Percy was smiling like a doofus.

"Aren't you a little nervous about being in the air?" I ask Percy, shocked.

He shrugs nonchalantly, "If my dear Uncle hasn't zapped me yet, I think I'm good. Besides, I doubt he will try to kill me now, I mean, he had like my entire life to get rid of me if I was _that _annoying."

The rest of us nod in agreement at his 'logic' before we go back to picking at our breakfast. After a few minutes, Ron jumps up. "Hey! You guys need to get moving. You don't want to be late!" he exclaims as he grabs my arm and drags me off the bench.

"Fine, whatever." I huff as I get to my feet. "Come on guys, let's go!"

The rest of my team quickly stuffs their faces with the rest of their food before standing up. We leave the Great Hall and head down to the Quidditch pitch. Hopefully we won't screw up too badly.

**A/N: Sorry. I cannot resist a little cliffy! Will have the next chapter up by next Sunday. Thank you all for being amazing!**

**Reviewer Responses:**

**Aprille A.G: Thanks! I'm so happy that you like it!**

**xXMoonyLightXx: Thanks so much for being amazing and understanding about everything. You're the best! I'm so happy that you love this story.3**

** : Thanks!**

**Lexi Evans908: Thanks. Happy that you enjoyed it. Don't worry, the Quidditch match will definitely be in the next chapter. You just have to wait one more week.**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hey guys! I felt sooo bad that I missed my update during my Spring Break, so I decided to treat you with an early update. Don't worry, I will still update on Sunday as originally planned. I am very proud of this chapter. My sister and I couldn't stop laughing while writing this as we imagined your reactions.**

**I actually researched some of the Hufflepuff Quidditch players to make it more exact.**

**I underlined a little section that comes from a hilarious movie that we watched over Spring Break. If you can guess where it's from, I'll give you a shoutout in the next chapter as well as my profile.**

**Enjoy! ;)**

Ava:

I am overcome with nerves. I mean, who wouldn't when you're about to actually play a real game of a sport that you have only read about and imagined? Luckily, my incredible demigod team had my back and was ready to kick some Hufflepuff ass.

"Any last words of encouragement, Ava?" Piper asks me hesitantly as we walk towards the Quidditch pitch after we got dressed out.

"Um…" I mumble, trying to put on a brave face for my team. "Just try your best. Whatever you do, just try not to fall off of your broom. It hurts a lot."

My team shot me skeptical looks. "How do you know? This is your first game too." Leo asks me.

"I read all about it. Harry fell off his broom more times than I can count over the years," I reply. The demigods all nod, knowing by now that I would never mess up a Harry Potter fact.

Suddenly, cheers erupt outside the locker room and Harry comes barging in.

"Since you guys have never played Quidditch before, Dumbledore and McGonagall said that I can quickly give you lot a few pointers," he says, adjusting his glasses. "So, when they call your 'House', you enter the pitch through that passage way," Harry points to a path. "Once through, the team captains, in your case it's Ava, will stand on either side of Madam Hooch while everyone else is in in the air. Percy, you will be flying a little higher than the others since your Seeker. Now, like you've practiced, the quicker you catch the Snitch, the quicker you win. Sound simple?" Harry says as Lee Fletcher announces for us to enter the pitch. "That's your cue, good luck!"

With that, Harry hurried out of the locker room and left us to enter the pitch.

"Ready guys? It's now or never," I say loudly, so my teammates can hear me over the roar of the crowd.

"We've got your back Ava," Jason says warmly. I smile before turning and leading the way through the passageway Harry indicated and onto the Quidditch pitch.

Once we enter the pitch, the audience's cheers escalated and grew in volume until it was almost unbearable. We walk, almost as if in a dream (which in my case it felt like one), until we stood, or flew, in the places that Harry indicated.

"Now," Madam Hooch says, "I want a nice, clean match." We nod and she bends down and picks up the box of Quidditch balls.

"Ready? Go!" With that, the Zacharias Smith, the Hufflepuff captain and I quickly hop on our brooms and soar into the air. Once I get high enough, I frantically search for Jason and Annabeth, my fellow Chasers. I let out a sign of relief, they already have the Quaffle and are maneuvering it between them. I pick up speed and quickly join them as we dodge, duck, dip, dive, and dodge the other Chasers and the Beaters who are trying to kill us with their bats and the Bludgers. Luckily, on the front of the Beater situation, Leo and Frank work in surprising tandem as they knock the other team's Beaters and Chasers away systematically.

Very soon, we manage to make six goals on Hufflepuff while Piper manages to block every ball with grace and precession. It looked as if the other team's Chasers were hitting the balls directly towards her so that she can hit them back to us, or on occasion into the other team's goal. Huh. Almost like magic.

Jason also seemed to be having a really easy job when it came with the Quaffle. Whenever the other team's Chasers tried to maneuver the Quaffle around Jason, it somehow flew directly into his hands. Again, almost like magic.

After about another 5 minutes, we reached a score of 150 to 0 without catching the Snitch. Come to think of it, I haven't seen Percy since the match started…

Percy:

I look around calmly for the Snitch. Even though our Chasers are outstanding (mostly due to Jason's little trick with the air currents), we could still lose if the other Seeker caught the Snitch before I did, but, based on our team's score, I didn't worry too much.

Suddenly, the sunny day turns dreary when thick clouds move to block the sun and thunder crackles in the air. Lightning bolts flash in the distance as rain starts to come pouring down.

Shit.

My calm search quickly turns frantic. I had to get that stupid Snitch and get out of the air sooner rather than later.

Luckily, as a lightning bolt strikes near me, the flash illuminates the tiny, golden menace that loomed a few feet ahead of me. Finally.

I shoot towards the Snitch as the blonde superman swoops in and hovers right in front of me, allowing the Snitch to soar away.

"You need to get that Snitch fast. Dad must be pissed at you for something. What did you do?" he yells over the wind and rain.

"I would have caught it if you hadn't decided to swing by for a chat. By the way, he probably is mad cause I'm in the air," I shout, pushing his broom away from mine before continuing my search for the Snitch.

"Hurry then!" Jason shouts as I leave him in the storm behind me with a smirk on his face.

I look around frantically again, luckily seeing the Snitch in the distance being pursued by the other Seeker.

I lean forward on my broom and shoot over to the other Seeker. Summerby, the Hufflepuff Seeker, was diving after the Snitch as I pulled up alongside him. Within a few seconds, Summerby falls behind me and I'm left alone to catch the Snitch.

The Snitch and I rise up high above the center of the pitch as lightning strikes around us, causing us to be illuminated for the audience. The stands gasp and I believe I hear a distant whistle being blown but I ignore it all. I push my broom forward and close my hand around the Snitch as the mother of all lightning bolts strikes me in the back, turning my world black.

**A/N: I wanted to end here to drive you crazy, but my sister (annoying this time) talked me out of it. :( **

Ava:

Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit. The storm just keeps getting worse and worse. I'm proud of how great my team is doing, but come to think of it, I haven't seen Percy in a while. I hope he's ok. Annabeth seems to be just as nervous as I am for our seaweed brained friend's safety.

Jason gracefully glides over to me after scoring yet another goal. "Hey Ava, I think my dad might be a little mad at Percy for something. We should try to end the game soon. I've never seen him make a storm this bad unless they REALLY pissed him off," he yells to be heard over the roaring wind.

"I agree. I'll call a timeout to talk to Madam Hooch now. Have you seen Percy?" I respond, yelling just as loud.

"Yeah, I just saw him. He's going for the Snitch up there," he points to the sleek figure gradually making its way higher into the horrendous storm.

"Why would he go higher? It's a lot worse up there," Frank yells, coming over after knocking a Bludger away from Jason.

"He's stupid, that's why," Jason exclaims. "Ava, go now. It's getting really bad now."

"Got it. Please keep an eye out for him. I don't want him to get hurt," I yell as I turn and fly towards Madam Hooch, who was watching the game with fear evident in her eyes.

"Madam Hooch!" I shout. "Can we get a timeout, or end the game? The weather is dangerous! I don't want anyone to get hurt. I know that with Quidditch, we're expected to continue to play even if the weather is awful, but these conditions can and probably will be fatal to the players if we continue any further. We can move the game to next we-"

Madam Hooch blows her whistle, shouting, "GAME OVER DUE TO THIS DANGEROUS AND UNPREDICTABLE WEATHER! PLAYERS, PLEASE HURRY DOWN TO THE GROUND AS SAFELY AS POSSIBLE!"

The crowds and the players look relieved as the message gets across. Suddenly, a voice from the crowd shouts, "WAIT! PERCY JACKSON HAS CAUGHT THE SNITCH!"

Everyone turns and looks up in surprise to see Percy just as a huge lightning bolt connects with his back, knocking him off his broom. As Percy falls, the violent storm miraculously clears up to reveal the previously sunny day. The crowd gasps in horror as Percy's limp figure plummets to the ground like a rag doll.

Annabeth cries out in fear, "FRANK! JASON! GET YOUR ASSES UP THERE AND SAVE HIM!"

Jason immediately drops his broom and flies up to his compadre as Frank morphs into a pterodactyl. Jason, who reaches Percy first, grabs him to slow his speedy descent while shouting, "FRANK! GET UNDER HIM! I CAN'T HOLD HIM FOREVER!"

Annabeth and I hold our breaths as Franks gracefully flies under the dynamic duo and Jason slowly releases his grip on Percy. Percy flops onto Frank's back while Jason lands next to him to secure him.

Within a few seconds, the Frank the pterodactyl lands next to us as deposits the package. The demigods, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Dumbledore, and I rush over and gather around Percy, Jason, and a now human Frank. Annabeth and I kneel down next to his prone body as Dumbledore checks for a pulse.

"He's alive," Dumbledore announces to the gathered crowd with a breath of relief. Suddenly, Percy jerks awake as a thick cloud of smoke erupts behind me. A cold hand rests on my back as all of the demigods beside Percy and Annabeth get on their knees.

"Lord Zeus, a pleasure," Dumbledore says warmly as he kneels down himself.

"This is what the idiot gets for being in my terrain. Since I know how 'important' you quest is, I only stunned him this time. Next time I won't be as generous," Zeus says from behind me, lifting his hand off of my back.

"Hey Thunderbreath," Percy calls up weakly. "Why didn't you zap me during the many practices we had throughout the week? Why wait till the game where you completely blew our cover?" Annabeth smacks him while he rolls his eyes, mumbling, "Hey, it's the truth."

Zeus turns me around, whispering, "Are you sure you need this one for the quest? His arrogance is insufferable. Worse than that of his fathers."

When the last word leaves Zeus' mouth, another cloud of water erupts and deposits Poseidon.

"What are you saying about arrogance, brother?" Poseidon rumbles calmly, winking at Percy and me.

"Well I.." Zeus starts before I interrupt.

"Excuse me, Lords," I say hesitantly, causing both of them to stare at me curiously. "Why did you come here and blow our cover?"

"Silly mortal," Zeus bellows, causing me and everyone else to flinch in fear. "Did you really believe that their secret would not be blown? These particular demigods aren't exactly stealthy."

"Fair point," I agree, not seeing any point in arguing with the King of the Gods.

"Hmmmmm," Zeus says, staring at me hardly. I try not to cringe away from his fierce gaze. "You are very unique. Never in all my years have I seen a mortal like yourself stand up to us and live to tell the tale. You have a great, but trying destiny, Ava Crowley. Try not to let your present company screw it up for you." With that, Zeus and Poseidon zap out of the Quidditch pitch, leaving the Hogwart's student body to stare at us like we're aliens.

I turn to the audience. "Some game huh? Go Exchange?" I say hesitantly. When met with a blank, but frightened stare from everyone, I amend my statement.

"We can explain!"

**A/N: Mwahaha! Sorry for the cliffy... well, not really. Hope y'all liked it! Remember, reviews are always appreciated! Time for everyone's favorite... Review Responses!**

**Finwitch1: Wonder how what worked? Please review again so I can clear up whatever you mean.**

**xXMoonyLightXx: Awe! You're so sweet! Thanks so much for your constant support and love. I updated my profile with you in mind. Check it out!**

**Lexi Evans908: Thanks for reviewing! I made sure that you didn't have to wait too long this time. And I did both- they won ****_while_**** failing. Oh how I love loopholes!;)**

** : Finally someone likes cliffys as much as I do. Thanks for your review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Sorry that this chapter is a little short; have a little bit of writer's block and am also busy with school and volunteering. Will post the next chapter next week though. **

**Enjoy!**

Ava:

The entire student body and staff stared at me like I had an alien eating my face.

"What are you?" A voice asks from the crowd.

I look around at the demigods and the Golden Trio. They all stared at me hopefully, obviously pleading me to explain for them. I roll my eyes and turn back to the crowd, pulling my wand from my pocket. I put it against my throat, whispering the spell to magnify my voice, before starting.

"Okay, I know that you all have questions, and I'll try my best to answer them," I turn to Dumbledore at this, moving my wand away from me so I can ask him something.  
"What do I say about me being here?" I whisper to him, hoping for some guidance.

"It's up to you, my dear. But be warned, you cannot trust all of these witches and wizards with your true identity yet. Revealing the demigods' identities are, unfortunately, unavoidable. But I would recommend that you keep your own a secret for the time being. You can never know what they would do if they knew the truth." With that, Dumbledore winked at me before rushing off the pitch, leaving the students to stare at me in thinly concealed fear and wonder. I sign deeply before putting my wand up to my throat again.

"Okay, who has heard about Greek and Roman mythology?" I start, looking around. About a tenth of the student body raised their hands timidly. Okay, I think. That's not too bad.

"Well, those stories are real." Once those words left my mouth, whispers broke out in the crowd as they all processed the information.

"All of the monsters, gods, goddesses, and, more importantly, the heroes are real. Here with me are some of the newer but still traditional heroes. Nico di Angelo, Annabeth Chase, Jason Grace, Piper McLean, Hazel Lévesque, Frank Zhang, Leo Valdez, Thalia Grace, and, the most powerful, Perseus Jackson." I gesture for them to step up next to me.

"All titles?" Annabeth asks me.

"Yes, all of them," I reply, causing Percy and Leo to groan.

"Seriously," Percy complains. "That's going to take forever." The other demigods nod in agreement.

"Then you better start soon if you want to get it done tonight," I smirk. I glance at Nico, nodding for him to start the introductions.

Nico steps in front of us, racking his dark gaze through the crowd, causing them to flinch.

"I'm Nico di Angelo, Greek son of Hades, god of the Underworld, and one of the Big Three. I am the

Ghost King, Prince of the Shadows, the Ambassador of Pluto, counselor of cabin 13. I am about 80 years old because I was trapped in a cursed hotel as a child. I fought in the Battle of the Labyrinth, received the sword of Hades with my cousins, and led an army of the dead to fight against Kronos at Olympus. I searched the Underworld to try to locate the Doors of Death, but was accidently sucked into Tartarus. I was captured by Gaea and her army and transported to Rome almost immediately. I was held captive by Otis and Ephialtes to lure my friends and sister into a trap. The idiots come to save me even though they know it's a trap. Thanks to Piper, Jason, and Percy, I was able to help them on the rest of their journey. After we lose two of our members to Tartarus, I lead the rest of the group to the House of Hades to meet up with the lost members of our group and to stop Gaea. I transported the Athena Parthenos to Camp Half-Blood, our version of Hogwarts, and help defeat Gaea and her army there. I am a hero of Olympus. As a son of Hades, I have the ability to control the dead, ghosts, and the shadows." As he finishes his speech, he raises his hands, which causes two skeletons to climb out of the ground and bow to him. The Hogwarts population stares at him, completely stunned and horrified as the skeletons melt back into the ground. Nico steps back to the end of the line and pushes Frank up after him.

Frank timidly steps up next to me and clears his throat. "Um…. Hi. My name is Frank Zhang and I'm a son

of Mars, Roman alter-ego of Ares, the god of war. I was one of the seven mentioned in the Second

Great Prophecy. I am a praetor of the Twelve Legion. I went on a quest to Alaska to retrieve the legions standard and helped defeat Gaea at Camp Half Blood. I am also a Legacy of Poseidon, so I have the ability to change shape."

He breaks off and shifts into an elephant. The crowd gasps as Frank calmly shifts back to his normal

form. "I am a hero of Olympus." Frank calmly walks to the back of the line as the wizards stare at him in

awe. Hazel is the next to go.

"Hi, I'm Hazel Levasque, daughter of Pluto, Roman alter-ego of Hades, god of the Underworld and

precious metals. I was one of the seven demigods mentioned in the Second Great Prophecy. I am the Centurion of the 5th Legion at Camp Jupiter. I went on a quest to retrieve the legions standard and helped defeat Gaea in the Second Giant War. I, like my brother, Nico, belong to a different era. I died in 1942 to prevent Gaea from rising at that time. I represent Pluto's second power, precious metals. I am a heroine of Olympus." Hazel raises her hand, summoning metals from deep within the ground to rise and hover in the air. The wizards stare with thinly concealed fear as Hazel lowers her hands, smiles timidly, and rejoins the line. Thalia replaces her in front of the group.

"Name's Thalia, daughter of Zeus, the god of the sky and leader of the Olympians. I am the Lieutenant to Artiemis' Hunters, which makes me immortal and sworn against boys. Blah, blah, blah. I would list all of my titles but I honestly don't have time to remember all of them at this time. Just know that crossing me would end very badly. I am a heroine of Olympus." Lightning strikes behind her as she smirks and moves back into the line. Piper moves to take her space.

"I'm Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite, Greek goddess of love. I am the counselor of Cabin 10 at Camp Half Blood. I am one of the seven in the Second Great Prophecy. I went on a quest to free the goddess Hera, where I charmspoke the earth, Gaea, back to sleep, delaying her awakening by a few months. Charmspeaking is a rare ability that only a few daughters of Aphrodite possess. For my demonstration, I need a volunteer. I think Leo will do perfectly." Piper turns and smirks at Leo.

"Fine, whatever you say Beauty Queen. Just don't make me do anything too embarrassing or I'll torch ya." Leo says, bouncing to his spot next to Piper.

"Ok. A charmspeaker has the ability to charm a person into doing whatever they want them to do. For example, if I simply told Leo here to do something, he would have no choice but to do it." She turns and looks directly at Leo, layering her voice with charmspeak. "Leo. Dance like a ballerina. Do a plié, a pirouette, and end with a jump and a curtsey. After you do that, I want you to get on your knees and say, 'Piper is better than the lowly repair boy'"

Leo jumps and dances like the idiot he is while the whole school laughs at him. After his beautiful curtsey, he kneels in front of Piper and says, "Piper is better than the lowly repair boy." The demigods and the Golden Trio immediately double over in laughter as Leo slowly shakes off the charmspeaking.

"HEY! That's not true!" he exclaims, starting to smoke a little.

"Uh, Leo." Hazel says, "Your hair is on fire again." He looks up and pats his head.

"That's nothing." He says, then smirks evilly. "Oh Piper!"

"Oh gods, stay away Valdez, I don't want to become ash." Piper says, backing away towards Jason. Leo proceeds to walk towards her with the same evil smirk on his face.

"Hey! Knock it off." I say, stupidly walking in between them. Luckily, I don't get torched. "Leo, time for your introduction. You can continue to torment Piper later." Piper looks at me in disbelief as Leo shrugs and walks back to the front of the audience.

"Well, I'm Leo Valdez, Greek son of Hephaestus, god of metalwork and forges. You can call me Super-size McShizzle, Repair Boy, The Supreme Commander of the _Argo II_, hothead, or just scream my last name in rage, I'm good with anything. I am the Counselor of Cabin 9. I am a hero of Olympus, one of the seven from the Second Great Prophecy. I pretty much died and came back to life while ending the Second Giant War. I brought the legendary Calypso away from her island prison, Ogygia. And, last but not least…" Leo smiles widely, almost painfully. I step back, knowing his tactics.

"I AM ON FIRE!" At this, Leo bursts into flames, causing multiple professors to try and put his flames out with charms. After a few moments, Leo makes his flames die out before smirking and saying,

"First child of Hephaestus to be able to do that in centuries."

The crowd was silent. Well, close to besides the little fact that one poor Hufflepuff girl passed out from the surprise. Stupid showoff.

**A/N: The rest of the demigod introductions will be in the next chapter, promise. Thank you to all of you who reviewed! Please keep reviewing so I can know how I'm doing.**

**Reviewer Responses:**

**xXMoonyLightXx: You're soooo sweet! I told my sister how grateful your are for her. Love you too! **

**SortingHat: Thank you for your honesty. I wrote that summary right as I started the fanfic so I understand where you're coming from. I did change it. Tell me what you think now. **


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Hey guys! Here's the next chapter. It is longer than the last one-so don't worry. I took y'all's reviews into consideration while writing this. Sorry if parts of it sucks- I'm being completely honest when I say that I procrastinated a whole lot with this chapter and pretty much wrote the entire thing today so I can meet the publish-date. But at least I made it! **

**Disclaimer: PJO and HP are not mine. I only own Ava. **

**Enjoy! 3 **

Ava:

With the crowd staring at us like we were aliens, which we kind of were, the tension built to an extremely uncomfortable level. "Um…." I say, trying to diffuse the silence. "Jason, why don't you go next?"

Jason shoots me a quick smile before stepping up to the front of the crowd confidently. "Of course Ava. My pleasure." The crowd backs away from his boisterous personality and gawk at him in fear.

He clears his throat before beginning. "My name is Jason Grace. I am the son of Jupiter, the alter ego and Roman side of Zeus. I am Thalia's brother. I went on a quest to find and slay the Trojan sea monster, found Baccus' missing leopard in Sonoma, and went on a quest to Charleston to retrieve a stash of Imperial Gold torpedoes from the C.S.S. Hunley at Fort Sumter. I also fought and killed the Titan Krios and toppled the black throne on Mount Tam. I went on a quest to free Hera from a cage with Piper and Leo. I am a Champion of Juno, a Hero of Olympus, and a praetor of Camp Jupiter. I was one of the seven of the 2nd Great Prophecy. As a child of Jupiter, I have control over the air, so I can fly, and can also call down lightning." He finishes by flying up a few feet and zapping the ground a foot away from where Percy was standing.

"Dude! What the Hades?!" Percy shouts indignant. "Why you…"

"Percy-stop," Annabeth says firmly, causing Percy to step back and pout.

"Fine Annabeth," Percy grumbles as Jason looks at me with a look of triumph. I roll my eyes.

"Stop it guys," I cut in. "Annabeth, you're turn." She glances at me and nods before stepping up next to Jason and shoving him into Piper.

"Hi, I'm Annabeth Chase, Greek daughter of Athena, goddess of wisdom and battle strategies. I am the Counselor of Cabin six, and the Architect of Olympus. I helped find Zeus' lightning bolt, navigated the Sea of Monsters, took on the Titan's Curse by holding up the sky, and was one of the leaders during the Battle of Manhattan." Annabeth takes a breath before continuing. Poor her, such a long list.

"I am one of the Seven from the Second Great Prophecy, receiver of the Mark of Athena and the first child of Athena to recover the Athena Parthenos and retrieve it. I am a survivor of Tartarus and helped defeat Gaea, the earth."

Percy gulped, turning pale. Oh, I realize. His list is even longer.

"Prove it!" Draco shouts from the crowd, causing more than one student to turn and stare at him with contempt.

"Malfoy, unlike my companions here, I have no noticeable powers. But ask anyone with whom I share a class. I am the daughter of wisdom," Annabeth says darkly before turning and rejoining the line.

"And now," I say calmly but firmly, the last demigod; Perseus Jackson."

The wizards hold their breath as Percy walks slowly toward me. He glances at me before winking and smirking. Shit, please don't do anything stupid, I think before he turns to the lake.

Just as Percy raises his hands, a squeaky voice cries out,

"Stop in the name of the Ministry!"

Shit.

The group of wizards surrounding the demigods and I splits open as Umbridge comes barreling in, stopping right in front of me with her wand pointed at my throat.

"I will not have any of these dirty-blooded fools parading around my school, influencing our students to misbehave and rebel," Umbridge shouts in my face, spit coating my cheeks like a layer of foundation. "And you," she carries on, glaring at me more. "You brought them here. What are you really? To bring horrors such as these to my school and have them demonstrate weird abilities. You are a disgrace to the wizarding world," Umbridge says loudly, causing Harry, Hermione, Ron, and the demigods to gasp in shock.

I stand frozen, struck dumb by the true cruelty of Umbridge. A single tear bubbles up in my eye and slowly falls, silent sobs racking my chest. Umbridge smirks at me before removing her wand from my neck and stepping back.

"Now," she says calmly. "Get this filth away from this school." The sky darkens and jewels start to pop up randomly around the Quidditch pitch. Lightning cracks across the sky as the lake bubbles and churns angrily.  
"I have no intention of leaving this school at the moment. Besides, it's not your school; its Dumbledore's," Percy shouts venomously at Umbridge, stepping up next to me and putting his hand on my shoulder. He glances at me for a second, before turning back to Umbridge.

"Who gave you the power to say all of that? You are nothing. I've faced things much scarier than you and survived with a smile. You are a coward to hide behind words and do nothing to benefit the school," Percy says darkly. The wizards gasp in shock while Umbridge stares straight into Percy's sea-green eyes. Dumbledore starts to walk over in between the two but I move to intercept him.  
"Not yet, Professor. Let him handle this," I whisper before turning and moving to stand next to Percy in the eye of a forming storm.

"We are demigods, Professor. Demi-gods. Half god, half human. We don't need a stupid little wand to control the 'make-believe'. We do it through ourselves, through our parents and ancestors. We do not have 'dirty-blood'. If anything, our blood is some of the most pure there is. The blood of the Greek and Roman gods run in our veins. Try to top that!" Percy shouts straight at Umbridge before turning to the students.  
"I am Perseus Jackson, or Percy. I am the son of Poseidon, one of the Big Three, God of the Sea, the Earthshaker. At the age of 12, I slayed the Minotaur without any weapon or training, broke into the Underworld to confront Hades, the god of death, and returned the Master Bolt to Zeus and the Helm of Darkness to the Underworld. I also defeated Ares, the god of war, in a duel to the death. At thirteen I navigated the Sea of Monsters and retrieved the Golden Fleece to save my home. At 14, I bore the weight of the sky and fought the Titan Atlas, I killed the Nemean Lion, navigated Daedalus' Labyrinth, witnessed the fading of Pan, the god of the wild, and fought against Kronos's army in the Battle of the Labyrinth. When I was 16, I fulfilled the 1st Great Prophecy, defeated Kronos and his monster in the Battle of Manhattan. I defeated the titans Hyperion, Iapetus, and their leader, Kronos. I swam in the River Styx and received the Curse of Achilles to bring down Kronos and save the world. I was also offered immortality and godhood and refused to be with Annabeth and my friends. I recovered both Ares chariot and Hades sword and found the bronze automation dragon who was named Festus by Leo, his creator." Percy stops here, pausing for a breath. He continues on with a quieter voice.  
"I am a savior of Olympus, Champion of Juno, Praetor of the Twelfth Legion and Ambassador of Neptune. I restored the Legion's Crown to Camp Jupiter, destroyed the giant Polybotes, and embarked on the quest of the Seven to put Gaea back to sleep. I am one of the three demigods to survive in Tartarus, the home of every monster. I helped close the Doors of Death and helped defeat the Primordial Gaea. I am the most powerful demigod of the century." Percy glances at me then turns to Umbridge, who was starting to cower in fear.  
"So, Professor," he says calmly. "Am I still unworthy to attend this school?"

The Quidditch pitch was silent, no one dared to speak when Percy was this mad. Percy glances back to me, worry etched into his hard face. I give him a weak smile before stepping up next to him, the crowd now staring at me.  
"These demigods are the most powerful group of teens of the century. Though they are strong, they have mastered their skills and controlled the uncontrollable. Hazel, daughter of jewels. Frank, son of war. Leo, son of fire. Piper, daughter of love. Nico, son of death. Thalia, daughter of the sky. Jason, son of the sky. Annabeth, daughter of wisdom. And Percy, son of the sea and the most powerful demigod of the century. Don't cross these people without taking your life in your hands. They may be powerful, but they are not cruel. They are here to help," I say loudly, each demigod stepping up when I call their name. Umbridge, I notice, is glaring holes in my back. I shoot a look at Jason and Percy and they luckily understand it perfectly. Percy calls a huge wave to rise from the lake and splash over to Umbridge while Jason calls down lightning to strike it. A high-pitched scream erupts from the water. I nod to Jason, causing him to pout before calling off the lightning. Once it clears, everyone can clearly see the little water force field surrounding Umbridge right before Percy causes that to collapse and soak Umbridge.

Hey, before you judge, she obviously deserved worse than that. I was being nice.

Umbridge slowly regains her footing, fuming. "You may be here to help, but you will only bring destruction to our school. Who gave the order for you to be here? It certainly wasn't the Ministry. They never would have allowed such violent beings to inhabit Hogwarts." She glares at me, waiting for my answer.

Dumbledore, obviously tired of watching the display, jumps in. "I did. As headmaster of the school, I am allowed to do as I please. While I may have graciously opened the doors of Hogwarts to them, I did not command them to come. The gods granted them this opportunity to help save innocent lives and they happily accepted. They won't destroy us, they will only aid us in the upcoming war. You have my word on that."

Umbridge glares at Dumbledore with contempt before thrusting her nose in the air and leaving the pitch to stare at Dumbledore.

Dumbledore turns and looks at me, beckoning me forward.

"I asked Miss Crowley here to be their guide due to the courage and bravery she showed last year. If you have any concerns about the demigods' stay at Hogwarts, feel free to speak openly about them to Miss Crowley, for she has more knowledge and understanding about their situation then you could ever guess. Now, off to supper!"

The wizards and staff quickly leave the Quidditch pitch, leaving the Golden Trio, demigods, Dumbledore, and I behind.

"I hope that's fine with you, Miss Crowley," Dumbledore asks me with a little twinkle in his eyes. "I fear I spoke without consulting you beforehand."  
"That's fine Professor. Isn't this what I signed up for?" I say calmly, ignoring the butterflies in my stomach.

"I fear not, Miss Crowley. You will face many trials during your time here. Little trivial complaints about our heroes isn't your purpose," he replies, a look of sympathy and worry evident on his face.

I opened my mouth to question Dumbledore more but Leo interrupts,

"Can we go and eat now? I'm starved!"

We all laugh and leave the Quidditch pitch, Dumbledore's warning still buzzing around my head.

**A/N: Thank you to all who review and actively read this story. XOXOXO. Y'all are awesome! If y'all have any comments about the story or questions about me, feel free to ask and review. I will definitely write back.**

**Reviewer Responses:**

**Lexi Evans908: Thanks! Happy you like it! Hope this was worth the wait! I did make it longer than the last- please tell me if this length is good or if I should write longer chapters. Thanks for your support and kindness!**

**Finwitch1: Yeh. Did I do a good job with the wizards' reactions? Please write back so I can know how much to elaborate on that aspect in the next chapter. **

**xXMoonyLightXx: I know! I pretty much came up with that right before I published. Happy that you liked it. Thanks again for catching that mistake- I changed it as I told you in the PM. PS: I finished Papi- absolutely loved it! Love you! Thanks for your unwavering support and kindness.**

** : I did! Hope you liked it! Thanks for reviewing with that suggestion. I had fun writing all of their titles. I even included some of the titles from the Demigod Files and Diaries.**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Hey everyone! I'm so sorry that I missed my normally scheduled update time. For Easter, my cousins came over and I had to watch over my cousin's wife's sister's kids. I didn't really have that much time to write this, school, and being sick. **

**I know that this chapter is short. I promise to make the next chapter on time and be double the length. **

**Sidenote: I cannot believe that this already has 17 chapters! It's going to be long because I plan to include the entire 5th year. **

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: PJO: Rick Riordan. HP: JK Rowling. Ava: ME!**

Go to:

Obviously, the second we walk into the Great Hall, the talking and laughter abruptly stop. The wizards' eyes track us as we walk over to our normal seats and sit down. The second we all sit down, the talking and laughing start again, almost as if there wasn't a long pause a few seconds earlier. Suddenly, a hand touches my shoulder and I jump a little in my seat. As I turn around, I notice that all of the demigods and Golden Trio stopped talking. Standing behind me was Lady Hecate.

"Good evening, Lady Hecate," I say calmly, my food and past company forgotten.

"Hello Miss Crowley," she replies stiffly as she glances over at Jason and Percy, whose jaws were to the table. "Would you mind coming with me for a second?"

I look around the Great Hall, wondering if anyone was seeing this exchange. Surprisingly, every wizards' eyes were misted over besides the demigods', the Golden Trios', and Dumbledore's. I turn back to Hecate, nodding and getting up. Hecate nods toward Dumbledore and he gets up and follows us out of the Great Hall. The second we turn the corner, the talking and laughter resumes.

The three of us walk quickly to Dumbledore's office without making a sound. Normally I would be fine with silence, but come on! I was with a goddess for crying out loud. I had questions! But, since neither of them was talking, I wisely bite my tongue and follow their example.

Once we reached Dumbledore's office, he whispers the entrance code (Chocolate Frogs) and races up the curving steps with Hecate and me on his heels.

Once in his office, Dumbledore waves his wand, causing the door to slam shut behind me, making me jump a little.

"Now, Miss Crowley, I believe that you are wondering why I came here to see you. Am I correct?" Hecate says calmly, sitting down in one of the chairs in front of Dumbledore's desk. Dumbledore takes his chair behind his desk and I sit in the last one next to Hecate.

"Yes ma'am," I respond timidly. I mean, who wouldn't feel shy when a real Greek goddess was staring you in the eye and speaking to you? Well, who besides demigods who are actually related to these gods. Anyways, I'm getting carried away. I shake my head, drawing myself out of my thoughts.

"Ava," Hecate starts, noticing my little disconnect and waiting for my full attention. You got to love goddesses.

"Dumbledore and I thought that it was time we informed you of some things. For starters, as you are probably aware, you should not go around and share your past and heritage. Though the wizards know about the demigods now, I don't believe they will accept your identity as easily. Second, you cannot, under any circumstance, give away anything that will happen to Harry Potter in the future. Knowing the future can be both a blessing and a curse. It will prove very useful to you during your adventures in the wizarding world. But be warned, it could be dangerous in the wrong hands." Hecate stops here, checking to see if I was still with her. I was.

"Excuse me for a moment, Lady Hecate," Dumbledore interrupts softly. Hecate turns to him and nods.

"Ava," he says, "I know that you have become very good friends with Harry Potter and his friends during your time here, but I must remind you that you, no offense, are not a wizard. Please try not to draw any more attention to you because someone will, eventually, figure out your true identity. Be careful."

I nod slowly, processing this. I mean, I get that it's one thing to be a muggeborn wizard, but it's something entirely different to be a muggle who isn't a wizard who is also studying magic." I cringe, imagining Malfoy and Slytherins' reaction to the truth. However, I am still very curious why I can even be here in the first place…

"Now, last but not least," Hecate says, drawing me from my thoughts. "I know just by watching your expressions that you want to know why we chose you for this. Unfortunately Ava, this is the wrong time for you to know the complete truth. You will know our reasoning when the time is right. Goodbye for now Ava."

With that, Hecate nods to Dumbledore and me before vanishing in a white poof, leaving Dumbledore and me to stare at each other in silence.

"I believe it's time for you to go to bed Miss Crowley. You have classes tomorrow," Dumbledore says calmly, looking at me over the top of his half-moon glasses. I nod to him.  
"Goodnight Professor," I say as I walk over to the door of the office and walk out.

"Ava?" Dumbledore calls from his desk. I turn around a poke my head back into his office, my blonde hair tumbling down into my face.

"Yes Professor?" I call, wondering what he needs to say.

"Remember that my office is always open. Please tell me if you have any concerns or issues. Your safety is very important."  
"Okay…" I say hesitantly before turning and closing the door behind me.

I walk to the Gryffindor common room in a daze. When I reached the entrance, I mumble the code and stumble over to the stairs leading to my bed. Oh how I want to be in my soft, beautiful, red bed.

Suddenly, a hand appears in front of my chest, blocking me from walking any further. Another hand lightly grabs my shoulder and guides me over to the fireplace and into one of the plush chairs.

"What did she want?" Harry asks me as he takes a seat on the floor in front of my chair.

"Ava?" I remain staring at the fireplace, not listening. If I was, I would've noticed the look Jason gave to Percy and the smirk that followed. I stared off into space, still trying to wrap my head around what Dumbledore and Hecate said when…

"SHIT! GUYS! SERIOUSLY?!" I shout. You know that look I missed, yeah well, that was to tell Percy to dump a puddle of ice cold water on my head. At least it wasn't Leo's power.

I shake my head, trying to get the water droplets out of my hair with little success. My teeth chatter loudly as I start to rub my hands up and down my arms fast to try and get rid of the prominent goosebumps that were forming. I hate the cold!  
"What were you thinking?" Annabeth shouts as she comes barreling down the steps into our dormitory with Hermione, Hazel, Piper, and Thalia on her tail. "She must be freezing!"

"No shit Sherlock," I manage to say through my chattering teeth. Hermione and Piper immediately run over to me and start trying to wrap me in some blankets and rub heat back into my body. Meanwhile, Thalia, Hazel, and Annabeth charged the boys and were smacking them. Especially Percy.

"Leo! Fire by her now!" Hazel orders while beating said flame boy with a throw pillow.

"okay, okaY, okAY, oKAY, OKAY! Stop! I'm going!" Leo grumbles as he blocks the pillow and sulks over to me and sits down on the floor. Flamo puts out his hands and lights them, creating a little campfire.

The sudden warmth was like a breath of fresh air. I lean in, putting my head over the fire, letting the heat wash over me. I sign, happy to be warm again.

"Why did you do that?" Hazel asks as she and everyone else sits down around Leo the Campfire.

"Yeah, what?" Thalia echoes.

Percy, looking stumped, turns to Harry and Jason for help. Harry rolls his eyes.

"You guys know how that women came in a walked away with Ava?" Harry says, looking around.

"Yeah, that was Hecate, goddess of magic," Nico says with a bored expression on his face.

"Fine. Hecate came and walked away with Ava and Dumbledore? Well, Percy, Jason, Leo, Frank, Nico, Ron, and I wanted to see what it was about so we waited here until Ava came back. When she did, she walked in in some kind of a daze-"

"Almost running into the wall," Ron adds, wanting to contribute.

"Yes, thank you Ronald," Hermione says with an eye roll. "That still doesn't explain why she's wet."

"We stopped her from going upstairs and led her over here," Frank says, looking guilty.

"When she wouldn't answer our questions, these idiots decided to wake her up by dumping water on her head."

The little area stays silent for a few seconds. I, now dry thanks to Leo, lean back and try to ignore the curious stares from the rest of the group.

"What did they want Ava?" Hazel asks, looking up at me. "You can tell us."

"I honestly don't know. They told me that I couldn't reveal anything about the future and that I need to be really careful because I apparently have a really important part to play in this battle. I just don't know what yet…" I drop off, unsure of what else to say.

The group looks at each other and smiles. Annabeth turns and speaks for the whole group. "Ava, I know that whatever trials you have to face you will be able to conquer. Just know that we'll be with you the entire way."

I look up and smile at my friends. Happy to have at least one moment of peace in my now crazy life.

**A/N: Again, sorry this is shorter than usual. Next one will be longer. Promise!**

**Remember- I'm open to suggestions and tips on my writing. Please be honest is I messed up so that I can make sure that I don't repeat the same mistake.**

**Now...everyone's favorite...Reviewer Responses! :)**

**Lexi Evans908: Thanks! Happy you liked it! I liked writing that part. Don't worry- I'll make sure to make the demigods blow up on Umbridge more. That'll be fun! Hope the wait for this wasn't too long. Next chapter will be up at the normal time.**

**Finwitch1: Thanks! I have to admit- your review made my day. I read it after a particularly stressful school day and it definitely brightened it. Those are some good ideas...**

**xXMoonyLightXx: Oh I know! XOXO Percy! Same! Papi was awesome! Thanks again for recommending it to me. Loved it. Love you too!**

** : Yeah, I agree. Umbridge definitely got off easily. She won't forever though...Anyways, I plan to take this fanfic to the end of the 5th HP book. And yes, I'm planning on writing a sequel. But, not a normal sequel because the demigods might not be welcomed back next year..no spoilers though! Sorry to keep you waiting. If you have any more questions and you want a pretty fast response, feel free to PM me and I'll get back to you pretty fast. Thanks for reviewing! **


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I only own Ava. Everything else belongs to JK Rowling and Rick Riordan. **

**A/N: Hey guys. I can't believe that we're almost to 20 chapters! Since I plan to go till the end of the book, I might have to rush through a good amount of the year since I honestly don't want to end up with more than a 100 chapters. Anyways, thank you all for your support and I hope this chapter was worth the wait!**

**Quick shoutout to xXMoonyLightXx for being soo supportive and for giving me the idea for this chapter. You're awesome!  
Enjoy! **

Ava:

After the little ambush, everyone goes up to their dorms calmly and fall asleep. As for me, I stay up, unable to sleep. The curiosity is killing me! I really want to figure out why I'm here before anything major in the plot comes along. But, knowing my place and Hecate's opinion, I know that it is best to just leave it alone for now and worry about the future.

"One day, one problem, one adventure at a time," I whisper to myself before covering my head with my blanket, happy to feel alone and normal for a change. Luckily, I fall asleep as soon as the cover settles.

The next morning, Hermione and Annabeth peacefully wake me up. By that, I mean scream at me and shove me out of the bed. Sometimes I really hate them.

"Let's go Ava!" Piper shouts through the bathroom door as I quickly get ready. I groan inwardly before hurrying out of the bathroom and back to my bed. I quickly gather all of my school stuff, trying to ignore Annabeth's tapping foot anxiously behind my head. Once situated, I followed Annabeth, Hazel, Thalia, Piper and Hermione out of our dormitory and down to the Common Room where the boys were already waiting.

"What took you guys so long?" Frank grumbles as soon as we enter the Common Room.

"Ava here was taking forever to get out of bed this morning," Thalia scoffs kindly before giving my shoulder a little shove. I roll my eyes.

"Let's go," I say as I lead the way out of the Common Room and down to the Great Hall.

Once we got situated at our normal seats, I noticed the abundance of people now sitting around us, and it wasn't only Gryffindors. Before the demigod's introductions, the other students were hesitant of us because of the few unusual things that the demigods had done. Now, it's like we're the most popular students at Hogwarts. Luna is sitting next to Ginny and talking curiously with Percy and Annabeth with some other Ravenclaws. A group of Hufflepuff students crowded around Frank and Hazel as if they could sense their loyalty and kindness. People did, however, give Leo, Nico, and Thalia a wide berth. Probably to avoid getting caught on fire, struck with lightning, or suffer a zombie attack.

"Leave them be guys!" I shout, causing the majority of the students to glare at me and sulk back to their House seats. Luna was the only non-Gryffindor student to stay. Still, our normal seats were crowded with more Gryffindor students than normal.

The demigods shoot me a grateful look as they are allowed more room to breathe. The Gryffindors continue to berate us with questions.

After a few minutes of casual talking and Jason glaring bullets at some Gryffindor boys who were crowding around Piper, McGonagall hurries over to me and hands me our timetables. She knew by now that I was the only one who knew what to do with them and that the demigods would follow me to whatever class I went. The rest of the Hogwarts students got theirs and McGonagall hurried off again, leaving Ron and Harry to groan over our schedule.

"Double Potions? History of Magic? Double Charms? This is going to be fun," Ron says sarcastically before leaning his head forward and banging it against the table.

"I know. The worst," Harry and I agree as we both get up to go to Potions. Percy looks at me curiously, not understanding what was happening yet.

"We should get going soon," I explain to the other demigods. "We have to be in the dungeons for Potions in five minutes." Leo groans loudly as he and the other demigods get up and follow Harry, Ron, Hermione, and I out of the Great Hall.

Luckily, the walk down to the Potions classroom was very calm and quiet. If I had to deal with the craziness of today's breakfast any longer, I'd explode and hex someone. Well, I would if Umbridge would actually teach me anything…

We end up being some of the first people to get to potions. We select the desks at the back of the room, quietly talking until the rest of the students fill in. The noise increases tenfold and I rub my head, trying to get rid of a growing headache from dealing with the demigods and the overall craziness. Luckily, Snape entering the classroom saved me from having my head split open.

"Oh. This should be fun." Snape says looking at the demigods and me curiously. "I don't care that you are little celebrities here now that you have revealed your heritage, I still expect you to learn in my classroom. I hope that you are aware of what it is we do in this classroom because I am not tolerant of imbeciles."

The classroom is quiet as the demigods rotate between staring at Snape in disbelief and staring at me for help. I take a deep breath before stepping in. "They are aware of what the basics of this class are. If they are confused about anything in your curriculum, I will happily fill them in while you continue to teach the other wizards."

Snape stares at me for a moment before turning to his blackboard. He quickly starts the lesson. "Today I want you to make a sample of the Sleeping Drought. The instructions are on the board behind me. Good luck."

The wizards immediately pull out their supplies and get to work. The demigods, however, look at me for help. I sigh and quickly pair off the demigods. Nico with Thalia, Annabeth with Piper, Frank with Hazel, Jason with Percy, and me with Leo. I split up Jasper and Percabeth because I know that the couples will distract each other. I don't have to worry about Frazel because they're at least normal. I also want to keep a close eye on Leo.

The first few minutes of making the potion go pretty smoothly, if I do say so myself. The partners work well together. Well, all but Jason and Percy. Those two, I noticed with distain, had ignored the assignment all together and were playing a game of rock paper scissors under the table. Leo, on the other hand, kept messing around with the supplies. I groan out loud and turn around to face my wrecking-ball of a partner. I pry two Flobberworms from his hands and turn back to our cauldron.

"Okay Leo. Let's start the next step," I say as I turn to the front board and read the instruction. "Chop the valerian, add to cauldron, and apply a high heat. Can you hand me the Valerian please Leo?"

After a moment with no response, I ask again. "Leo?" When I still hear no response, I turn to my 'partner' to yell at him. However, when I turn, I realize instantly that it was a bad idea to partner Jason and Percy together.

"Holy Hera!" Jason shouts, trying to move away from the bubbling potion. Percy stands right over the cauldron and continues to stir the concoction. Leo, my supposed partner, is encouraging Percy with his potion which is an obvious failure.

Suddenly, Percy yelps and flings his spoon out of the cauldron and throws it behind him, right at Jason.

"DUDE!" Jason shouts as the now-destroyed spoon hits him straight in the head, causing him to fall back. His flailing arms hit the potion behind him- Piper and Annabeth's. The cauldron tips back and falls straight on Jason's head. Since this is Annabeth's potion, it's a success and immediately puts Jason to sleep.

As quickly as it started, the chaos ends, leaving silence and curious stares in our direction. I turn to look at Snape, hoping to find a way to salvage this. Professor Snape's face is beet red, his jaw clenched so tightly that I was a little afraid that he was going to break a tooth.

"Detention. Grace. Jackson. Crowley. Every. Night. My. Office. 8." Snape manages to say through his anger.

Leo, in all of his stupidity, turns to me and says, "You need a little high heat? Here you go." Leo holds his hands over our cauldron and lets the flames and smoke fall into our potion. Leo looks at me briefly with triumph before turning and staring into our cauldron.

VHROOM! The potion suddenly catches on flames and explodes everywhere in the area- mostly in Leo's face.

"Oops?" Leo says, looking at me and Piper, who is still trying to wake up Jason.

"Detention for you too Valdez," Snape says through clenched teeth before turning to the rest of the class. "Class dismissed. Now. Leave."

As I turn to leave with Harry, Hermione, Ron, and the demigods, Snape calls. "Crowley. A moment." I sigh loudly and whisper to Harry,

"If I'm not in the Infirmary in about 5 minutes, it's Snape's fault." He smiles at me sympathetically before leading the demigods out of the dungeon and to the Infirmary to drop off Jason.

I take a deep breath before turning and walking up to Professor Snape's desk.

"Yes Professor?" I ask kindly.

"I understand why you and those idiots are at this school, but I do not want to see them in my classroom anymore for the rest of the year. Understood?" Snape says, trying to calm down.

I nod my head, fully understanding where he is coming from. "If you don't mind, Professor, if you do not want to see them anymore, you could just let them off on their detention," I say, shrinking away when his gaze hardens.

"No Miss Crowley. They need to be taught obedience. You need to keep them in line better."

"Understood. Thank you Professor," I reply respectfully, trying to stay a little on his good side.

I quickly race out of Snape's classroom and up to the Infirmary. As I barge into the room, everyone turns to stare at me like I'm a little crazy. Which is totally unarguable.

"What did he want?" Harry asks me curiously as I make my way over to them and sit down.

"Yeah…Ummm…He wishes that the demigods stay out of his classroom and never attend potions again," I say loudly so that everyone can here. Percy and Leo hoot and fist-bump while Piper and Annabeth roll their eyes.  
"We still have to go to detention though…" I add, looking at Piper hopefully. Unfortunately, the daughter of Aphrodite shakes her head.

"Sorry Ava but they need to be taught a lesson. You too," she says apologetically. I sigh, looking up at the celling.

"Let's just go down to the lake? Percy suggests hopefully. I shrug my shoulders and get up.  
"What about your other classes?" Hermione questions as the demigods and I walk towards the door.

"Knowing them, they'll get banned from their other classes as well. Might as well save the Professors the trouble," I say calmly as we leave the room.

I hear two sets of feet start to follow us until I hear Hermione shout. "You're not half-god! You still have to go to lessons."

I suppress a smirk as we walk out of the school and down to the lake for a little well-deserved break.

**A/N: Thank ya'll again for all of your support and honesty. Please review or PM me if you have any comments or tips on how to make this story better or for something to add. I take everything into consideration. Thanks! Y'all are all awesome! **

**Reviewer Responses:**

**Lexi Evans908: Thanks! Happy you liked it!**

**xXMoonyLightXx: I loved writing that little ambush. Happy you liked it! You're so sweet! Love you too!**

** : Sorry about that. Yes, it was for you. Sorry that I didn't say that it was for you. Thanks! Hmmmm. Not a bad idea...That sounds interesting. Would you mind if I used that? I'd give you the credit obviously. Thanks so much for being so nice and kind to me and this story. Hope this was worth the wait. **


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Hey guys! Here's the next chapter! Hope y'all like it! **

**Before you read this, a little info on what I'm now somewhat obsessing over. Red Queen by Victoria Aveyard is an outstanding book and honestly one of my favorites at the moment. I highly recommend it to everyone. I'm telling y'all this because I briefly reference it in this chapter. **

**Quick shoutout to haylee for giving me the idea on what path to have the next few chapters follow. You're awesome!**

**Enjoy! :)**

Ava:

The rest of the day passes pretty uneventfully. Percy keeps showing off to the other demigods and me. After classes, Harry, Hermione, and Ron join us by the lakeside still and listen to Percy and Jason's recaps of their adventures. As for me, I spend my time relaxing and reading a book that just came out in my present time, aka the future, which I got sent to Hogwarts in the past. I know, super confusing but it worked!

Just when I got to about halfway of _The Red Queen _by Victoria Aveyard, Leo suddenly crashes into me.

"Watch it Leo!" I shout, getting aggravated with the plot of my book and getting distracted from it all the same.

"Sorry," Leo says with a smirk before spinning around like an idiot and chasing after Percy. Idiot, I think as I open up my book again. Now, what stupid thing was Mare doing now?  
Suddenly, my body gets lifted off of the ground and my book slips from my hands, closing on impact with the ground. Shit.

"What the hell guys!? Put me down! My book!" I shout angrily, kicking at the person holding my legs and trying to break free. Laughter come from both my feet and hands as they carry me right over to the lake and walk in.

"no nO NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO1" I scream as the stupid demigods let go of me and drop me into the lake. My first thought, obviously since its October, is that it's FREAKING FREEZING! I yelp as I quickly start to swim over to the shore. The asses apparently walked me further into the lake then I originally thought so the shore was actually pretty far away.

Once I got to the shore, Annabeth, Hermione, and Piper immediately swarm me and throw towels around my shoulders, trying to dry me off and get me warm again. I shrug off their help and turn to Leo and Percy who are doubled over with laughter. I roll my eyes and walk over to them, causing them to flinch and get down on their knees begging. I lean in until I'm face to face with Leo, the obvious brain behind the trick.

"Leo," I say softly, causing him to cringe and hug Percy in fear.

"Yes Ava?" Leo replies quietly, fear evident in his eyes.

"Where is my book?" I say, racking my gaze over the group of troublemakers.

Leo raises a shaking hand and points to Percy, who looks wide eyed and innocent.

"Percy?" I coax.

"Fine. Sorry Ava," Percy grumbles as he holds out my book. I squeal with happiness and practically rip the book from his hands and clutch it against my heart. I stay like this for a few moments until the calm wears off.

"Never. And I mean never mess with me when I'm reading!" I yell at them, hitting both of them with my book on the head repeatedly. "You made me lose my page!"

After a few minutes of this, I stop whacking them on the heads and go back to my spot next to Harry and try to find my page again. Once found, I settle back down and start reading again, ignoring the laughter and teasing from the rest of the group on my overprotectedness of my book. They just don't understand the lengths a fangirl will go to making sure their books are safe and sound.

A few weeks later in the Gryffindor Common Room:

The demigods, me included occasionally, have been skipping classes almost regularly due to complains that some of the teachers made about their behavior. I talked to Dumbledore about this arrangement and he was shockingly okay with it. He made a point to remind me of the importance of this mission and 'my roll', whatever that means. All I know is that the seven, Thalia, Nico, and I can skip all of our lessons with no frowns or complains. Honestly, I think that the teachers feel more comfortable without them in the room.

During this time off, Percy has made it a point to go and swim in the lake at least once a day for a few hours at least. Hazel, Frank, and Nico relax and play chess and any other random games they can find. Annabeth Thalia, and I plot our next moves and occasionally goof off with Frazel and Nico. Piper, Jason, and Leo do, well, I honestly don't know. They disappear for parts of the day and return randomly, never telling me what they're doing. I mentally put that at the bottom of my mental checklist.

"Ava?" Hermione prompts me, shaking me from my straying thoughts.

"What?" I respond, resting my head on my hands.

"What should we do about Umbridge?" she says, aggravated.

I stare at her, trying to figure out what she's complaining about Umbridge now. I turn to look at the fireplace, remembering what part of the plot we were in now. Suddenly, the fire and wood moves, showing the face of Sirius.

"Hey Sirius," I greet, smiling at the fire.

"Hey Ava, Harry, Hermione, Ron," Sirius says, looking at us all before turning to Harry. "I got your letter. You're concerned about Umbridge? What's she doing? Training you to kill half-breeds?"

"Sirius, we're not allowed to magic at all," Harry replies angrily.

"Well, I'd be surprised if you were. The recent intelligence says that Fudge doesn't want you trained in combat."

"Trained in combat? What does he think we're forming a wizarding army?" Ron says sarcastically. Sirius opens his mouth to respond but I beat him to it.

"That's exactly what he thinks. Fudge believes that Dumbledore wants to take his job," I say.

Harry, Hermione, and Ron stare at me in shock as Sirius nods his approval. I try to hide the blush that's creeping up my cheeks.

"That's insane! No one in their right mind would believe that Dumbledore would steal his job," Harry protests.

"Exactly right. Fudge isn't in his right mind. He's been twisted by fear. Now-" Sirius responds calmly before a rustling behind us startles him.

"I have to go. For the time being, it looks like you're alone," Sirius says in a rush before disappearing in a small flame. A crash sounds from behind our couch and I flinch. I glance at the fireplace, making sure that Sirius was gone, before turning around to figure out what the sound was.

Luckily, when I turn around, all I see is Thalia staring down at Percy who is fighting with Nico on the floor. Shadows and mist coat the ground while lightning cracks on the celling.  
"Guys! Guys! Stop!" I shout as I leap over the couch and try to pull Nico off of Percy. After a moment of struggling with the two idiots, I turn and stare at Hermione, Harry, and Ron for help. Hermione luckily picks up my silent plea and runs and drags Thalia away. Ron and Harry stay frozen for a few more moments until they both get up and rush over to me to help. They grab Nico and yank him to his feet while I struggle to pin Percy down. In about a minute, I manage to hold Percy's hands over his head and pin his feet down with mine.

"What are you fighting about?" I practically scream in his face. Percy smirks at me, making me want to just slap it off of his smug face.

"Thalia? Spill," I say, turning around to glare at the most sensible of the Big Three.

"Percy was saying that he was the most powerful demigod," Thalia says, crossing her arms across her chest.

"That's no reason to fight," I reply crossly before turning to stare at Percy. "You were asking for a pummeling," I add, slapping him lightly on the shoulder before letting him up.

"Sorry Ava. We wouldn't've fought here but there really isn't anywhere to let out energy and train," Nico says apologetically as he walks over to Thalia, Hermione, Percy, and I with Harry and Ron right behind him.

"Hmmmmm," I think out loud as I ponder this new information. They need somewhere to train. Somewhere to let out energy. They need….

"THE ROOM OF REQUIREMENT!" I shout. A few students who were in the Common Room turned and stared at me like I'm insane, which is totally beside the point.

"What?" Percy, Thalia, and Nico say in unison as the wizards look at me with confusion.

"Give me a sec. Follow me," I say as I quickly run upstairs to our dorm and grab the rest of the girls while Harry gets the rest of the guys. I then rush out of the Common Room and straight to the seventh floor and stop in front of a blank wall, smiling largely.

"What are you thinking?" Piper asks me softly as I quickly shove all of them away from the wall. I shrug my shoulders and start walking back and forth in front of the section of the wall.

We need somewhere to train, to fight, I think over and over again in my head as I pace in front of the wall three times. As I made my way back over to the demigods, Harry, Hermione, and Ron, I stop and turn to look at the wall. Instead of a blank section, I notice with delight that there was a huge door.  
"Yes!" I yell as I race over to the handle and fling the doors open, leading the demigods and wizards into the Room of Requirement.

"You guys can train here," I say proudly, gesturing to the racks of weapons and dummies that lay in the room.

"This is awesome!" Jason says excitedly as he runs off to spar with Leo on a mat. The other demigods partner up and start to spar randomly in the room, leaving Harry, Hermione, Ron, and I by the door.

"This is so cool Ava. How'd you know about it?" Hermione asks, looking at me through the corner of her eye.

"Remember Hermione. Me, ultimate Hogwarts knowledge. Awesome series," I say pointedly.

"Right. Still it's amazing," she says, turning to watch Percy and Annabeth spar.

"If only we can have something like this for wizards," Ron says wistfully, causing me to look up and stare at Hermione in excitement.

Hermione ignores me as she says, "We're not learning any magic. We need to do something. We need someone who is willing to teach us. Harry? Ava?" Hermione prompts. I nod enthusiastically as Harry looks skeptical.

"Sounds great. Who's going to teach it?" Harry says obliviously.

"You moron," I say calmly, nudging him in the shoulder.

"You too Ava. Ron and I'll help," Hermione adds.

"Fine." Harry says, knowing that there was no way to turn this down. I continue to nod enthusiastically.

"We can teach part of the time," Percy interrupts us as he and Annabeth walk over to us. "You know, teach the wizards a little self-defense and combat. Might be useful."

Hermione joins me as a bobble-head, nodding up and down in agreement.

"That sounds awesome! I'll start spreading the word," Hermione says excitedly as she races out of the room.  
"Okay. How about you guys show Ron, Harry, and I some moves?" I say to Percy who nods excitedly.

"Let's see." Percy says. "Try to keep up." We nod in agreement as we all make our way over to center mat.

I can't believe that I was witnessing the start of Dumbledore's Army.

**A/N: I have a little confession to tell y'all. I might miss the next scheduled update because I have my state tests this week (STAAR) and my family is hosting a journal club for work. I'll try my best though! You guys are all awesome and I love all of y'all. **

**Reviewer Responses:**

**xXMoonyLightXx: I loved writing that! Happy that you liked it! That's a good idea. I'm actually planning on taking the story along that path at the moment. Love you! Thanks for your unwavering support!**

**Finwitch1: Snape just meant that they need to learn how to behave better and not be such idiots. Hope this cleared that up.**

**Aprille A.G: Thanks! I'm so happy that you like it!**

**haylee: I'm so sorry! I tried to figure out why your name doesn't show up. I swear that I was typing it out every time and I'm sorry that it didn't show up and that you didn't get any credit. Is it okay is I just call you haylee when I write a response for you since I know that it will show up? That sounds great. As you read, I took a few weeks skip for this chapter and I'll take another skip later on in the story. I had her find the Room of Requirement in this chapter and the sword will come next chapter. Thanks so much for all of your kindness and support. You're awesome! I'm sorry that I didn't have your name written down before. I know I'm gushing but thanks! I'll make sure to give you credit next chapter as well as this one for your help and ideas. Please continue to tell me ways that I can improve this story and my writing. You're awesome!**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Hey guys! Pretty excited for this chapter. Like some of y'all comments, I did-well- just got and read to find out! :) **

**Quick shout out to haylee for her support and ideas. You are awesome! **

**Enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: I only own Ava. **

Ava:  
After an exhausting lesson with Percy and Annabeth, the demigods go back up to our dorms, leaving me, Harry, Hermione, and Ron behind to clean up. As I start to move a mat back over to the wall with Harry, a glint of gold catches my eye. I drop the mat.

"Seriously Ava?" Harry complains as he tries to drag the mat away by himself. I ignore him and walk slowly over the glint. Once right next to it, I clear aside some bows, loose swords, and mats to unveil a dagger. The dagger was, however, not a normal dagger. Half of it sparkled like gold while the rest was bronze. Little silver specks glistened throughout the blade like diamonds. I pick up the dagger by its hilt, closing my sore fingers around it. The second my hand closed, a spark traveled up my arm and spread throughout my body. I let out a sigh.

"What's that Ava?" Hermione asks as she, Ron, and Harry walk over to me, staring at the dagger.

"A dagger," I say as I turn the blade over in my hand, noticing a little engraving on the hilt.

"What's it say?" Harry inquires as he steps closer to look at the dagger more.

"Άνοια , Υπερασπιστής της Ελπίδας," I say uncertainly, trying not to mess up on the pronunciation. I turn the dagger over in my hand, causing a little post-it to fall to the floor. I bend down and pick it up.

"Ava, this will help you on your trials. Use it well with courage," I say, reading the note. "-H." I take a deep breath, glance over at Harry, Hermione, and Ron, and then sprint out of the Room of Requirement and up to our dorm.

"Percy! Annabeth!" I shout as I bust through the portrait, causing every wizard in the room to glance at me like I'm insane. I ignore them and run over to the fireplace, where the demigods were relaxing.  
"What does this say?" I say, softer this time, as I thrust the dagger into their hands. They stare at me curiously before turning and examining the hilt.

"Άνοια , Υπερασπιστής της Ελπίδας. Where'd you get this?" Annabeth asks, turning the blade over in her hands. Hazel walks over to them and grabs the dagger from their hands.

"This is half celestial bronze, half imperial gold, mixed with tempered steel. This can pretty much kill whatever it hits, mortals, demigods, monsters, wizards, you name it," Hazel says, looking at me with noticeable fear in her eyes.

"What does that saying mean? What's its name?" I persist, trying to ignore what Hazel said.

"Dementia, Defender of Hope," Annabeth breathes, tearing her eyes from the dagger to look at me. "Its name is Anoia."

I reach down gently and pick up the dagger between two fingers, holding it away from me.

"Great. A deadly blade. Why was is left for me?" I say, showing them the note.

"H probably means Hecate," Jason pipes up helpfully once the note made its way over to him.

"Ava," Nico says, staring at the Anoia curiously. "You know that you weren't shown this blade by accident right?" I nod, unsure why he was repeating the obvious. "Just because it's a damned blade doesn't mean its evil. It's the 'Defender of Hope'. Keep hope and strive to spread it and Anoia will work well for you. It's yours now."

I take a deep breath, trying to calm down a little. Nico's right. It's mine now. And I won't let a damned dagger stop me from helping my friends.

"Okay. I get it. It's mine. Now, can someone teach me to use it so I don't accidently hurt myself?" I ask, looking around the group.

"Of course we'll help you, Ava," Annabeth replies. "But I bet we could do better. Why don't we teach the wizards to defend themselves?"

"I said that earlier!" Percy complains, causing Annabeth to smack his arm.

"Great. Then let's start our little army!" I say excitedly, smiling from cheek to cheek.

"Ron, Harry, and I will spread the word of this then and we'll meet in secret during the next Hogsmeade trip. Sound good?" Hermione says, looking just as excited.

As we all nod enthusiastically, Hermione gets up and walks out of the Common Room.

"I don't know about you guys, but I need to quickly talk to Dumbledore," I say. The Seven, Thalia, and Nico nod their heads and return to whatever they were doing before I interrupted them. I turn to Ron and Harry, who are staring at me hopefully. "Want to come?" They nod and follow me out of the Common Room and up to Dumbledore's office.

Once at the gargoyle, I turn around and stare at the two.

"Wait here. I'll be back in a few." They nod again and continue to talk about plans for teaching the wizards. I roll my eyes, say the passcode, and disappear into Dumbledore's office.

"They're jeopardizing the entire plan!" I hear as I am about to knock on the door. My hand stops inches from the door, slowly falling to my side. I lean closer, trying to hear the conversation.

"-Those imbeciles can barely keep a secret for a few days. Imagine if they gave away the girl's identity? The consequences Albus!"

"I am aware of the risks, but Harry Potter needs her and their protection. It's too late to call them off."

"The Dark Lord is curious in their affairs here at Hogwarts. He's starting to gather an army of Greek monsters to fight."

"I'm aware. Now, if you'd excuse me, Miss Crowley has been waiting patiently long enough," a voice I know as Dumbledore's says. I step back right as the door opens, revealing Dumbledore sitting in front of an Iris message and rainbow.

"Sorry to intrude Professor," I say politely, trying to process what Dumbledore and the other person were talking about. As I step closer to his desk, Dumbledore waves his hand through the Iris message.

"No apologies needed Miss Crowley. How can I help you?" Dumbledore says calmly, staring at me over his half-moon glasses.

"I was just going to tell you that the demigods and I need our own tower or dorm. The other students are, well, rather curious. They need a place to relax without constant attention," I say, hoping that I'm not sounding selfish.

"Of course Miss Crowley. I'll see to that right away. Now, is there anything else you'd wish to tell me?" Dumbledore replies happily.

I stand quiet, pondering what to say. I want to tell him about Anoia but I know Dumbledore would warn us against having Dumbledore's Army.

"Yes," I say softly. "Who were you just talking to?"

"You'll know in good time Miss Crowley. Just be patient. Now, if that is all, you should go back and tell the demigods the good news." Dumbledore says mysteriously as the door opens. Knowing that I'm being dismissed, I nod my thanks and walk to the door.

"Miss Crowley," Dumbledore says right as I step out of the room.

"Yes?"

"He has his eye on you. Be careful," Dumbledore says. Just as I am about to respond, the door shuts in my face, blocking me from answers.

"Gods. Why does everything have to be so cryptic?" I groan to myself as I walk down the winding stairs and meet up with Harry and Ron.

"What did you have to talk to him about?" Harry asks me once the gargoyle moves back into position.

"The demigods and I are getting our own dorm and tower. Connected to Gryffindor," I say as we start to walk back to the Gryffindor common room.

Harry nods. "That was smart. As brave and clever as those demigods are, they're not very secretive or stealthy."

"Why do you look like you've seen a ghost?" Ron inquires, staring at me with concern. I bite my lip.

"Dumbledore and his cryptic messages," I reply, rolling my eyes.

"Oh," Ron says before falling silent again, leaving me to my thoughts.

Obviously, my mind immediately drifts to Dumbledore's office and the Iris message.  
Who would he talking to? It was definitely someone who thought that the demigods, most likely Percy and Leo, would screw up. I mean, even I was shocked that they only screwed up a little bit.

What was so secretive about my 'identity'? What was so bad about Voldemort knowing about my secret? Well, if I'm being honest to myself, I really don't care what Voldemort knows about me. As long as we fulfil our purpose here, I doubt that Voldemort will care where I really come from.

**A/N: Aren't y'all proud of me, no cliffy! Well, at least I don't think it is... Hope y'all liked it!**

**If you guys have any comments, questions or ideas for this story, please PM or review so that I can make sure to clear it up for y'all. **

**For everyone who's ever reviewed for my stories- thanks. Getting a review is like getting a blue cookie. Surprising and perfect. Honestly, everything that you guys say back to me makes my freaking day. And trust me, I really appreciate it. **

**Reviewer Responses:**

**Guest: I know that you didn't review for this chapter (to my knowledge) but I appreciate it all the same. Don't feel bad about that, it's completely fine. Thanks! I'm so happy that you like it! Seriously, you don't have to apologize, I totally get it. Thanks though!**

**haylee: No problem! Sorry I didn't put it in earlier. I honestly didn't catch it until you mentioned it. I listened to your advice! Thanks! I gave you credit (if you saw the shoutout at the beginning a/n). I read your story and reviewed. It was really good and I'm looking forward to your next post! It's perfect. Keep doing what you're doing. Thanks!**

**xXMoonylightXx: Yeah. I was obsessing over that book at the time I was writing that so I couldn't resist letting Ava fangirl over it as well. I could have her fangirl more randomly if you'd like to read that. It's up to you. Thanks! Love you too! **

**Ava B: Were you Guest? Just a thought that came to me now. Sorry but you have to wait another week! As for mess up, you'll see... Thanks for reviewing!**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: I'm sooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry that I didn't update for such a long time! I've been super busy with a ton of school work. I've been working on a debate, newsletter on the ****_I Am Number Four _****series for English, State Standardized Tests, EOCs, and a bunch more. I also forgot my place in the story and had to deal with that.**

**Two things about this chapter. !: I know it's short. I've had really bad writer's block and it took me forever to even write this.**

**2: I take a huge time jump in it to try and speed up the story. I'm going on a huge trip in about three weeks with little to no internet and no computer so I'm gonna see if I can finish it before then to save ya'll from another break.**

**I'm super sorry for procrastinating on this chapter. Just been super busy and didn't have that much time to write it.**

**Hope ya'll enjoy!**

Ava:

Once we got back to the common room, Harry, Ron, and I meet up with the demigods next to the fireplace like always. Just as we sat down, Professor McGonagall walks into the room, causing the room to fall silent. McGonagall raises her hand, scanning the room until her eyes land on me. I give a small smile while she winks before turning back to the wizards.

"Attention students: from today on out, the demigods and their host Ava Crowley will be staying in an attached tower to the Common Room so they will not serve as a distraction for you. If you have any comments or complaints, please feel free to share these with me or Miss Crowley. That will be all," she says before walking out of the room. Yeah. Her or me my ass. The wizards in Gryffindor stare bullets at me and whisper quietly between themselves. I give a small smile before dashing up the new staircase with Harry, Hermione, Ron, and the demigods on my tail.

Once upstairs in our new dorm, the demigods' jaws drop to the floor. I have to admit, no matter how used to magic I already am, I was not expecting a fully stocked demigod lounge. Equipped with weapons, dummies, armor, and many other Greek things that I couldn't possibly name, the room looked more like a weaponry than a common room. I look around, trying to get the full picture. Around the perimeter of the room is nine doors, each one with the name of a different demigod. I look around again, looking for my room. There, right next to the main door, was a door with Ava written in cursive across it. I walk over to my door, butterflies in my stomach. I grab my doorknob, completely zoned out from the rest of the mayhem in the room. As I turn the knob and open the door, the unmistakable scent of books and my old perfume waft down the stairs behind the door. Without a moment's hesitation, I race up the stairs and am faced with a white, chipped door. A smile creeps across my face. Did he really do this? I think as I open the white door to reveal my muggle room. A squeal escapes my lips as I rush over to my bookcase and gaze lovingly at my large collection of novels. Unwanteds, I am Number 4, The Naturals, Hunger Games, Divergent, The Mortal Instruments, Percy Jackson, and Harry Potter. Everything's here!

I jump up and down in excitement, squealing at the top of my lungs now. Heavy footsteps come up the stairs as Percy and Harry run up and stop at my doorway.

"Is this your normal room?" Harry asks me, looking at me in wonder. I nod, tears streaming down my face.

I walk over to my purple bed, and lay down. As I lay down, a corner of something hard digs into my back, causing me to sit up quickly. I turn around, a little gasp escapes my lips as I pull Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix out from under the comforter.

"What's that Ava?" Percy asks me gently as he and Harry walk over to my bed.

I shake my head. "Nothing that I can show you," I say honestly as I get up and place the book back on the shelf next to the rest of its series. I wipe my eyes and turn back to look at Percy and Harry, who stare at me with concern.

"I'm fine. Just missed this. That's all," I say before leading the way back down the stairs, back to the new life that I now lead.

******A few months later during dinner in the Great Hall***

Ava:

Life at Hogwarts has gotten surprisingly easy. The demigods and I pretty much live up in our new dorm, save for dinner and Dumbledore Army meetings, which we can get to through two hatches that branch off from the main staircase in. Dumbledore really thought of everything.

"Ava, not to be rude or anything, but when are we actually going to fight or do something?" Jason asks me curiously. I sigh, expecting this question.

It's been a few months since they revealed themselves to the school and all we've really done is train and relax. Not a very action-packed quest.

"Soon. I don't know how much is different than the original book but I think soon," I reply right as Dumbledore dismisses everyone from the Great Hall and up to bed.

On the way to our Common Room, Annabeth and Percy come up beside me and drags me into a passing classroom.  
"What?" I say, already tired. Babysitting a group of demigods 24/7 is very exhausting.

"About what Jason said earlier. When exactly will we actually do something? It's been rather quiet lately," Percy asks me, his sea-green eyes looking a little duller than usual from lack of action.

"Honestly, I don't know. Everything's off from what I read," I confess, looking at Annabeth hoping for a glance of sympathy.

"Well," Annabeth says, no sympathy in her eyes. "Can't you just look in your book again? You have it here right? Or I could for you…"

"NO!" I shout, stepping back. After a moment of stunned silence, I move back, a little embarrassed.

"Sorry but it wouldn't be right. Besides, there is a lot of books in my room. Some concerning you and your friends. No one should go in there," I say honestly.

Percy nods. "Okay fine. Just tell us when you think something important is going to happen," he says before leaving the room with Annabeth, leaving me alone.

"What are you doing in here Miss Crowley?" a low, smooth voice says behind me. I jump, startled.

"It's not polite to barge unannounced into a room like that. Now why are you here?" The voice says again. I turn around and jump back again, realizing that it is Snape.

"Sorry Professor. Percy and Annabeth just had to ask me abo-"

"No explanation needed Miss Crowley," another voice calls out happily. I turn in the direction of the voice, relieved to see Professor Dumbledore.

"Thank you Professor Dumbledore. Sorry Professor Snape," I say in turn before making a dash for the door.

"Miss Crowley?" Dumbledore calls, causing me to stop and turn around again.

"Yes?"

"Mr. Potter may need your assistance now. If I were you, I'd see him in the Room of Requirement," Dumbledore says with a smile.

Great. Just great. I was really hoping to just relax and watch the latest Avengers in my room peacefully (all new movies and books that I wanted just appear in my room whenever I wish).

"Okay. I'll head there now. Thank you Professor," I say before rushing out of the room and up to the Room of Requirement where Harry and Nico were practicing.

"Good. Now try it again without using magic," Nico says before raising his sword again to meet Harry's.  
"Hey guys," I say, breaking in before they started practicing again.

"Hey Ava!" Harry calls cheerfully as Nico just grunts. "Look what I found!" he says, holding out his sword.

This sword is completely different than the one he usually used to practice. It's flat and rough looking, not the normal polished silver you normally see. And the blade is tinted red, almost looking like it's covered in blood but yet clean at the same time.

I hold out my hand as Harry hands it over. As I grab the hilt, a shock jolts through my body, causing me to drop the blade in surprise.

"What?" Nico says, looking at me with concern and curiosity.

"It just shocked me!" I say, leaning down to inspect the sword closer. Carved into the hilt was a little serpent. I pale, walking slowly away from the blade with my dagger in my hand.

"What's wrong?" Nico says again, looking really worried now.

"The hilt," I manage to stutter as I continue to move away from the sword.

"Nothing's there Ava," Harry says, picking up the sword and turning it over to inspect it.

"He's right Ava. Are you okay?" Nico says to me as he looks at the hilt with Harry.

I frown, knowing what I saw. I creep closer until I'm right next to Nico. I look down at the blade again.

"It's right there! Look. A serpent!" I say, gesturing to the engraving with Anoia.

"Nothing's there Ava," Harry says with concern. "Come on, let's get you up to bed, you're probably tired."

As the two lead me out of the room, I swear I hear a dark laughter coming from the sword that Harry carries on his hip.

**A/N: See!? I told you about big jump. I just had to try and speed up the story so that seemed like the easiest way. Sorry if you didn't like it.**

**Quick shoutout to haylee for the idea about Harry's sword. Completely her idea that I'm running with.**

**Before I do reviewer responses, quick thing.**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed. You inspired me to continue this story. Honestly, I was thinking about quitting it but then I looked over your reviews and changed my mind. Ya'll are all awesome! Thank you for being the most supportive followers and readers ever!**

**Reviewer Responses:**

**Guest: I'm sorry! Like I said at my beginning A/N, I've just been super occupied with school and personal stuff. Hope this was worth the wait though. Will try to post on time from now on.**

**Ava B: I'm just going to respond to all of your reviews in one response if that's okay. I'm soo sorry for keeping you waiting. Bad writers block and a lot of school work and projects. Luckily, schools almost over so I'll be able to post more starting in about a week or so. You could say I was on hiatus but it really wasn't' intentional. Sorry though! It should. I'll have them change it in the next meeting then! Thanks for the idea. I'll obviously give you credit. Again, I'm super sorry for keeping you waiting. Thank you though for motivating me to try and update faster! You're awesome!**

**xXMoonyLightXx: Surprise...Sorry. :) I'm happy you liked it! It took me forever to come up with a name. It was hard! Love you too!**

**haylee: No problem! You're story was awesome! Can't wait to read more of it! Thanks! i actually got the idea from a combination of different fanfics I've read here. Besides, it wouldn't seem right if they were in the dorm and not attending actual classes... Oh. Ava's gonna be practicing in future chapters. I skipped the creation of Dumbledore's Army to save time because I've been busy. Thanks! I ran with your idea about the sword if that's okay. It was a great idea. It's definitely gonna lead to that. Thanks for the idea. Sorry to keep you waiting. Hope this was worth it!**

**A/N: Again, sorry for the huge break. I will try to update in about a week. Thank you all for being so supportive and awesome!**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: I'm soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry! I've been out of town and couldn't bring my computer with me. I'm so sorry to keep you guys waiting so long for an update. School ended and then I had to pack and leave for Europe for a vacation. I wasn't allowed to bring my computer so I couldn't write or post anything while I was away. I'm back though! I'm all settled back at home and ready to finish the rest of this story for y'all. Again, super sorry for the long hold. **

**Hope this chapter was worth the wait. Thank you to everyone who reviewed. You made me wish I was at home, writing and posting, during my vacation. **

**Disclaimer: Demigods=Uncle Rick. Wizards=JK Rowling. Ava= Me! :)**

**Thanks y'all for being so supportive and nice even though I've taken forever to update. Y'all rock!**

**Quick shoutout to haylee! She inspired me for this chapter. All her idea and I ran with it! Haylee, you're awesome! **

**Another thing, just to warn y'all, it switches perspectives for a while in this chapter before going back to Ava. Sorry to do that to the ones who don't particularly like it but it was the only way I could think of to make this chapter work. **

**Enjoy! :)**

Ava:

The entire way back to the Common Room, I couldn't stop staring at Harry's sword. Something about that blade bugged me, and I have no idea what. I needed facts. I needed evidence. I needed…Annabeth and Hermione!

Right as Harry, Nico, and I open the portrait opening, I pull my arms away from the guys and bolt over to the fireplace, where Hermione and Annabeth are quietly studying. As I ran though, I crash into a 1st year who then trips me, causing me to fall headfirst into the back of the coach that Annabeth is sitting on, causing the books resting on top to fall on top of me.

"Dammit!" I shout, throwing the books off of me. Nico, Harry, Hermione, and Annabeth, once they got over their original shock and amusement, rush over to help me up.

"You okay Ava?" Hermione asks me, taking in my messed up hair and pale face. "What's wrong?"

"Upstairs. My room. Now," I say through clenched teeth as I turn and hobble upstairs since I twisted my ankle when I tripped.

Once I reach the door to my room, I tell Annabeth and Hermione to wait by the door as I run around and gather up all of the books concerning them and throw them in my closet. I know, I know. Not a nice way to treat books. But hey, I'm a little panicked and need privacy.

"Come in guys," I say calmly as I walk over to a bean bag chair and sit down. Annabeth and Hermione, now looking freaked out, walk slowly into the room and look around.

"Nice room Ava," Hermione says as she glances at my messy desk still covered with old homework and projects for school (all As, I might add). I grunt my thanks and gesture to the bed, which the two obediently walk over to and sit down on.

"Okay, what's this about?" Annabeth says calmly, staring at me with her scary grey eyes. I take a deep shuttering breath before standing up and telling them everything about the sword.

"So you're saying that Harry's new blade is cursed?" Hermione wonders once I finished my story.

"No," I reply, shaking my head. "I'm saying its evil. Maybe Slytherin? Maybe something from Tartarus? I don't know!" I almost shout, getting agitated. I mean, who wouldn't feel a little nervous when the two smartest people ever didn't know what was going on.

"Why don't we ask Harry to see the sword ourselves?" Annabeth ponders, looking thoughtful.

"Fine," I snap and run downstairs to find Harry with Annabeth and Hermione on my tail. I look frantically around, luckily spotting Harry in the demigods' common room playing exploding snaps with Ron, Leo, Jason, Piper, Thalia, Nico, and Percy.

"Harry!" I shout, causing him to jump up and knock over the drink on the table next to him.

"What's up Ava?" Harry asks calmly as Percy just sighs, walks over to the spill, and cleans it up with only a touch.

"Show them your sword," I demand as I put my hand on my hip and tap my foot impatiently.

Harry looks from me to Hermione to Annabeth before bending down and picking up a sheathed sword by his feet.

"Here," he says as he opens it for us to see. The blood washes out of my cheeks as I see the blade again. This time, the blade itself looks almost angry, pulsing with a heartbeat of its own. The red color of the blade is darker and seemed almost exactly like blood about to drip out of a wound. I take a step back as the serpent on the hilt moves a little and winks at me.

"There's no serpent Ava. And it's not blood-red," Annabeth exclaims as Thalia gets up and walks over to me.

"What do you see Ava?" Thalia asks curiously.

"The blade itself looks evil, like a silver heart pulsing with its own heartbeat. It's covered in red, looking like blood. On the hilt is a serpent that just winked at me!" I say, looking around at the demigods and wizards who are now staring at me like I grew a second head. "You guys see that too right? I'm not making this up."

The room is quiet, no one quite meeting my eyes. "Well?!" I ask again.

"It's just a normal sword Ava," Piper says calmly, as if she's trying to tame a wild animal.

"It's just a norm… wait…" I say, shaking my head. "Not cool Piper."  
"Sorry." Piper apologizes, not looking so sorry but more confused and worried.

"Does anyone see what I see?" I demand again. When met with silence, I roll my eyes and shake my head. "Gosh. Okay. No one believes me then."

"No Ava. We believe you," Percy says, looking thoughtful. "We just don't see it ourselves. Just because we don't see it doesn't mean it's not real."

A round of "yeah"s and "you're not crazy Ava"s circle around the room as I take a step closer to Harry and the blade.

"It's a normal blade Ava," Harry whispers as I look down at him and the sword. "Here," he adds as he holds the blade out for me to see.

I look down at the blood-covered sword as a voice laughs softly in my ear. I reach out to take the blade from Harry, to try and see if my eyes are deceiving me.

Right as my fingers make contact with the hilt of the sword, my world spins and fades into dark.

Percy:

I have no idea what's happening. First, Ava runs down from her room looking like something horrible had happened and then proceeds to claim that Harry's new super cool sword is cursed and evil. And, right as she touched the hilt, Ava's eyes rolled to the back of her head and she started to rock.

"Ava!" I shout, running over to her, luckily catching her right before she collapses to the floor. "Leo, Jason, Ron. A little help please," I say calmly as I lay Ava carefully on the ground. Piper runs to the staircase leading to the Gryffindor Common Room right as I shout, "No Pipes. Wait a sec. Don't get a teacher yet." Piper nods hurriedly as she races up the stairs to Ava's room and returns moments later with a pillow. "Smart Pipes," I say as she runs over to me. I prep up Ava's head briefly as Piper gently puts the pillow under our guide's head.

"Does anyone know what just happened?" I ask the group, looking around. Everyone looks shocked and stays quiet besides Nico, who stares at Ava thoughtfully. "What Nico?"  
"Well," he says, thinking back. "When Harry and I first showed Ava the sword, she touched the hilt and said she got shocked. She also freaked out and said that she saw a serpent. Harry and I just thought she was just tired," Nico explains, looking worried.

We all stare at Ava's lifeless body, wondering what we can do to help. After about another minute of no improvement, I turn around to look at Hazel, Nico, and Piper.

"Can one of you go and get Dumbledore?" I ask, now really worried. Nico nods and says,

"I'll go. Shadow traveling is faster than running." And with that, Nico and Piper dissolve into shadows right as Harry says,

"Percy. Look!" I turn around quickly, unsure what to expect. I look down at Ava, noticing with joy that her eyes are open.

"Ava, thank the gods! Are you oka-" I say, before realizing that Ava's eyes were red, not the normal brown. "Ava?"

"No no no no no!" Ava mumbles as her eyes close again. Ava begins to frail around, causing Jason, Ron, Harry, and I to all grab a hold of a limb and hold on to steady her.

Where are Nico and Piper?

Ava:

I'm alone. At least that's what I can tell. I mean, I really can't see anything in the pitch black place I find myself in. I hear a voice whispering taunts, the prophecy, and words in my ears but I don't see anyone when I turn around. I've never felt more scared or confused in my life.

"Nine half-bloods shall embark on a quest

To attempt to put the snake to rest.

The fate of the battle rests on one single mortal

Who has the power to destroy the immortal." The voice whispers in my ear, crackling every other word.

"Are you really the mortal who can defeat me? You're weak, pathetic. A disgrace to the muggle, wizard, and demigod worlds. You filthy mudblood," The voice says, laughing and repeating the last sentence over and over again.

"No. No. No. No. No!" I shout, trying to get the voice out of my head. I press my hands to my ears to try and block the sound with no luck. The voice, I realize, came from inside me. From something evil.

"Get out!" I cry, tears streaming down my face. "Go away!" I stumble around, trying to find a way out, a way to get away from the voice.

"Never," the voice hisses. "You joined this battle by yourself. I'm going to end it."

Suddenly, a bright light floods into the dark room, making the shadows shrink back into whatever hellhole they came from.

"Ava," a different voice, a kinder voice, says. "Come to the light. Come back from where you are. Come back home to your friends."

I nod my head fiercely, tears still raining down my face.  
"I'm coming! I'm here!" I stumble over my own two feet as I walk over to the bright light.

"Ava. Hurry," The kind voice says again right as the other voice hisses,

"Don't leave yet Ava. We're having too much fun!"

"NO!" I shout at the voice, the evil, dark, and cruel voice. I pick up my pace, the bright light getting closer until I see a small door.

"Come through Ava. Come back home," the kind voice says calmly, coaxing me back into the light. I reach out, hold the door knob, and push. Light streams into my world as I suddenly jerk up, awake and alert, back in the real world.

**A/N: Sorry for the cliffy. Couldn't resist. Hope this was worth the wait. I promise, now that I don't have anymore trips planned for the rest of the summer, that I will get back on schedule with updates. **

**Thank you to all of my awesome readers and followers! Y'all are the reason why I continue this! Every review just makes my day and encourages me to write and post faster. **

**Reviewers Responses:**

**Percy Harry 3: I'm so sorry! Like I said during the top author's note, I've been out of town. Hope this chapter was worth the wait though! **

**Ava B: Since you reviewed more than once, I'll just combine the response if that's okay. Thanks for reviewing though by the way! Thank you for being so supportive! Sorry to keep you waiting though. I'm not planning on quitting this story so don't worry! Thank you for your kindness and dedication to this story. You're awesome!**

**Lexi Evans 908: Thanks! Happy you liked it! Sorry it took me so long to update. Hope this chapter makes up for it though.. As for the sword... you'll find out soon! :)**

**Guest: Sorry to keep you waiting! Hope this was worth the wait though. Promise I will update on my original time though now that I'm back.**

**xXMoonyLightXx: Thanks! You're awesome! Yeah, a time skip was the only way I could think of to try and make the story go along a little faster since I don't completely want to end up with around 100 chapters. Love you too!**

**haylee: Thanks! Don't worry about that spelling. I totally get it. I tend to work on the chapters at night, leaving some questionable typos when I re-read it. Thanks for the idea. I gave you credit of course at the top. I like where this is heading! Cool! What instrument do you play? I'm in orchestra myself but I love the way band sounds. How'd your concert go? Thanks! And no, your good. I love receiving your reviews. They make my day. Thanks so much! You're awesome!**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm sooooooo sorry for the long break. My life has been super hectic lately. It's summer now and my family has been on the go the entire time. First, we went to Italy for a few weeks. No computer or internet. Then, we remodeled our house and have been busy with that. Now, I have family in town until school starts in 12 days. Also, lots of doctor appointments and, to top it off, my wisdom teeth are getting pulled out on Friday. Yippee :(. **

**Honestly, I don't know if I'll actually be able to finish this story. The only time I have to write this is at night around 10-11 and I'm normally exhausted from the chaos. If I continue this myself, the chapters will be published very infrequently with long breaks in between. I still haven't completely decided yet. **

**Thank you all for being so patient with me. Y'all are awesome!  
Enjoy! :)**

Ava:

"Ava, Ava, Are you okay?" Percy asks, his voice full of concern. I look around, noting that all of the demigods and the Golden Trio were surrounding me, pressing in closely to try and figure out what happened. I shiver, hearing the voice again,

"Filthy mudblood. You cannot even save yourself from me by yourself. What makes you think that you can save your friends?"

"Ava? You okay?" Harry asks me, noticing my shiver.

"Annabeth, would you be so kind to lead your friends out of the room for a quick moment? All but Percy, Nico, and Harry please," a voice says from behind me. I try to turn sharply, but Harry grabs my arm and tries to push me back down.  
"Be careful Ava. You were out for a while," Harry warns me, concerned. I shake his arm off and turn around. I relax, noticing with joy that Dumbledore was here.

"Professor Dumbledo-," I start, trying to explain what happened.

"I know Miss Crowley. I know what happened. I was there, with you," Dumbledore says slowly, looking a little guilty.

"Who was that other voice?" I ask, having a hunch that I hope to prove wrong.

"I assume you already know that Miss Crowley," Dumbledore replies, looking down.

"Voldemort," Harry says, interrupting before I can answer. A chill races down my spine as I shiver. Percy, noticing my chill, walks over and drapes a blanket over my shoulders. I nod my thanks as I look down at the ground.

"Indeed Mr. Potter. Now, I know that you have questions Miss Crowley, and I apologize because I sadly cannot make that easier for you. You were chosen for this destiny for a reason. Don't let Voldemort win. Rely on your knowledge and, most importantly, your friends. My door is always open whenever you need me," Dumbledore says before turning and walking out of the Demigod Common Room.

After a few minutes of silence, Nico gets up and walks out of the room, returning moments later with everyone else.

"You okay Ava?" Hazel asks me, looking concerned.

"I will be. Let's just go to bed," I say quietly before trudging up to my room.  
"Ava wait!" Thalia calls. I ignore her and continue up the stairs and face-plant on my bed. Thalia climbs the stairs on my heel and then shuts the door behind her as she goes and sits down on my desk chair.

"What Thalia?" I ask with a roll of my eyes.

"Something's not right," Thalia starts. "First Harry finds this blade and then you collapse and say that you hear voices. Someone's playing games with us. What I'm wondering is… is any of this similar to what happens in the book?"

"Well. Voldemort came back in year fou-, last year. During 5th year, He Who Must Not Be Named plays with Harry's head until the end of the year when he tricks Harry into going to the Ministry of Magic to get the prophec-"

"I don't want to know what happened or what is supposed to happen," Thalia interrupts, cutting me off. "Just tell me when I need to keep my eye out for trouble." With that, Thalia gets up and walks to the door.

"Thalia," I call, causing her to stop in her tracks. "I'm afraid trouble's already here."

***************A few hours later****************

After Thalia left my room, I immediately collapse on my bed, falling fast asleep. It felt like only a few moments before I was shaken awake.

"No mom. 5 more minutes," I grumble, trying to fall back asleep. Suddenly, a bolt of lightning strikes my back.

"WHAT THE HELL!" I shout, bolting right up out of my now sizzling bed.

"AVA!" Jason imitates. "Wake up. Percy, Nico, and Harry need you now. Something about a weasel and snake."

"Shit," I say as I grab a robe and slippers and rush out of my room with Jason hot on my tail. "Jason, go and wake McGonagall. Tell her Harry had a vision and needs help." Jason nods and rushes out of the Common Room. I run to the couch, where Annabeth is trying to coax Harry, Percy, and Nico to calm down.

"Annabeth, can you give us a minute?" I ask, taking my place besides her. Annabeth shoots me a nervous glance before going back to bed.

"Nico," I say, trying for the most sensible one. "Did you see a red-headed man get attacked?" Nico nods. "Percy?" Another nod.

"Har-"

"It was Mr. Weasley Ava. You know, Ron's dad. He was attacked in this room that I have been dreaming about for months. A snake," Harry practically shouts at me.

"What is it Miss Crowley? You called?" McGonagall says as she and Jason quickly move to stand next to me. "What happened to Potter, Jackson, and Di Angelo?"

"We need to see Dumbledore, now," I say, grabbing Harry's arm and dragging him out of the room.

In a few moments, Jason and McGonagall got Nico and Percy and started helping them along behind me. I put some distance between myself and them before turning to Harry and whispering,  
"Harry, do not mention that you were seeing the attack from the snake's perspective. Okay?"

"Okay. But, Ava, why?" Harry mumbles, looking pale and down at his feet. I didn't have time to answer before we got to Dumbledore's office. I rush in, dragging Harry behind me.

"Professor Dumbledore!" I shout. A moment later, Dumbledore comes out from an attached room and rushes over to me.

"What's wrong Miss Crowley?" he asks, looking concerned.

"Harry, Percy, and Nico all had a vision. Mr. Weasley was in the Department of Mysteries and got attacked by a snake and is in critical condition. He needs to be found immediately and by the right people," I say, just as McGonagall and Jason lead a still shocked Percy and a calm Nico.

"How do you know that Ava?" Jason asks me curiously. McGonagall turns to me too, looking curious.

"Never mind that," Dumbledore says, saving me from an answer. He orders paintings to tell the Order about Arthur's condition until Harry turns red and shouts,

"Listen to me!" Dumbledore stops. "What is happening to me?" Dumbledore glances at me before turning to Jason.

"Go and wake the others, along with the Weasley family and Miss Granger. You all will depart for Grimmauld Place at dawn."

"Professor Dumbledore?" Nico says, staring at me. "How come Percy and I saw this dream and Ava didn't?" I turn to Dumbledore, curious about the answer as well.

"Miss Crowley is a particular case. She has blocked her mind, for her mind is a place in which no one should dream of invading. As for you and Mr. Jackson, you are going to play an important part this year. Nico, you have a score to settle with Voldemort for your father. And Jackson is just too loyal to let you and Harry face it by yourselves. The others, well, they're just following Jackson. For now," Dumbledore stops, turning just to Harry, "Mr. Potter needs to learn Occlumency." A door opens quietly and Dumbledore glances over to it, "Perfect timing Professor Snape. Take Potter and help him block his mind," he orders. Snape nods and takes Harry's arm and drags him out of the room.

"Now," Dumbledore says. "Thank you Professor McGonagall for assisting Miss Crowley and Mr. Grace. Can you and Jason now lead Nico and Percy back to bed? I need a moment alone with Miss Crowley." She nods and she and Jason quickly lead Nico and Percy back to bed, leaving me alone with Dumbledore.

A few moments pass of silence before Dumbledore says sharply, "You're getting careless Miss Crowley. We need you to stay on top of them and protect the demigods from Voldemort. He does not know that they're here. It must remain that way. Don't let them get too comfortable."

I explode, "How can I be careless? You said that I cannot interfere with anything that happens to Harry, Ron, and Hermione. That I cannot prevent something from happening. What am I supposed to do? All I'm doing is sitting around and watching what I read and dreamed about come to life. I'm going to watch my favorite charact-, people, die and not be allowed to do anything to stop it. What do you expect me to do?"

"I expect you to be wise. You were chosen for your loyalty to these people. Though they may be novels in your world, they're real in ours. You need to be courageous. Besides, why do you assume that the events that happen in your novels are an alternative to what you are experiencing? Lady Hecate twisted this magic and the novels to not reveal the whole truth, the whole story. Get it out of your mind that you cannot change anything. Your instincts will make sure everything goes the way it is supposed to. Trust yourself," Dumbledore says calmly, unprovoked by my outburst.

"What should we do now then?" I ask.

"Go to Grimmauld Place and train. Trust your gut, it will never steer you wrong," Dumbledore says before walking back into the room that I assume is his bedroom.

I turn, walk out of the room, and go back to my room for some sleep.

**A/N: I know, not a very long chapter compared to others. I've also had a ton of writers block and couldn't think of any way to continue this chapter. Thanks though for reading it!  
Reviewer Responses:**

**Ava B: No, I'm not dead ;) Sorry it took me so long to post. Full apology for delay is in the top A/N. Hope this was worth the wait. Thanks for reviewing and staying dedicated to this story and me. I really appreciate it. **

**Maddiebird12: Thanks so much! I'm so happy that you love this. **

**xXMoonyLightXx: You guessed it! I originally thought that the voices would be a little harder to guess but I'm happy that you figured it out! Sorry it took me so long to update. Been super busy. Love you too! **

**Haylee: Nice! That's so cool! I have some friends who play clarinet too! Thanks! You're suggestion was my take on the voices! When I wrote that, that was the only logical explanation to the voices. Happy you guessed it and even suggested it! You're awesome! Hope this was worth the wait. **


End file.
